La Bestia de Città Acquatica
by isaire
Summary: Cerca de dos años después de los acontecimientos de Musiker Seele, todos creen tener la vida resuelta y sin ninguna complicación. Lo que no sabían era que se reunirían en Città Acquatica bajo la sombra de un bestial asesino... Sigue sin ser necesario verse la serie, sí lo es haber leído Musicus. Los personajes no mepertenecen
1. Chapter 9

**Advertencias: Continúan el GerBela, el hetero SpUk y el ItaBania. Se añade el LietPol y otras parejas menores. Una vez más, espero que este detalle sea mínimo y se juzgue la trama en la que tanto me esforcé. También disponible en Wattpad**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nuevo** **hogar, nueva** **vida**

Aquélla era una iglesia pequeña para el acontecimiento que se suponía que albergaría: La boda de la viuda de Sergei Arlovski.

Es más, apenas había asistentes, tal vez por lo tardío del evento, que se llevaba a cabo durante la medianoche. O muy seguramente sería por lo poco sociable de ambos novios: Ella siempre había sido muy fría y muy celosa, aparte de falsa; él era un desconocido, muy tímido pero igual de frío que ella. Sólo estaban, aparte del novio, el sacerdote y el juez. La novia por el momento parecía reusarse de aparecer, intentando seguramente que la luz de la luna la iluminara.  
El novio parecía no entenderlo, más preocupado por llegar puntualmente a su nuevo hogar en esa pequeña ciudad italiana. Su postura se tensó, volviéndole más tenebroso aún, incluso con su pelo rubio peinado muy formal, sus ojos celestes gélidos y su gran altura y musculatura. Tosió un par de veces con impaciencia y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, dando una forma aún más terrorífica.

-¿Cuánto puede quedarle?

-No lo sé, señor Klausz. Si quiere puede observar lo maravilloso de nuestra decoración. Por ejemplo, apenas hay muro, casi todo son vidrieras. Es por el llamado estilo gótico, que intentó elevarse e iluminarse hasta el cielo, pues buscaban la gracia de Dios y los ángeles de esa forma.

Ludwig se rió en sus adentros. La humanidad era curiosa, era totalmente incapaz de ver que no había más Dios que lo que su mente deseaba, y que esos ángeles no eran más que otros demonios como él. No había una gracia divina bondadosa, no más que la que ellos quisieran. ¿Querían un Dios bueno? Pues como tal lo verían. ¿Lo preferían cruel y vengativo? Así se comportaría para ellos. Y por supuesto, dicha percepción no prestaría más o menos atención por lo bonitas y grandes que fueran unas vidrieras.

Quién sabe, tal vez por eso Mijaíl, anterior rey de los demonios, padre de Iván, atacó a la humanidad. Porque debieron olvidar que ese Dios al que adoraban debía ser alguien amoldado a cada persona que le guiaría para vivir, no para matar. O quizá fue por esa escasez de recursos en la que la Tierra había sido sumida, aunque Iván, compasivamente, los aumentó y entregó nuevos a los supervivientes de la masacre. Y todavía había gente que tenía la desfachatez de decir que todos los demonios eran malvados...

No pudo pensar por más tiempo, pues las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, dejando paso a una figura vestida de negro con un velo de tal color que no permitiría ver sus rasgos delicados, su hermoso pelo rubio platino y sus brillantes ojos azules. Más que parecer una dulce y sonrojada novia, Nataliya parecía una horripilante figura espectral, casi la muerte reclamando las almas de los condenados.

-Ya ha llegado la viuda negra...-Susurró el párroco sin que nadie le oyera, afortunadamente. -Bien, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre Nataliya Arlovskaya y Ludwig Klausz. Ludwig, ¿aceptas a Nataliya en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí quiero.-Respondió con seguridad y firmeza.

-Y tú, Nataliya, ¿aceptas a Ludwig como legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí quiero.-Ella entrelazó su brazo con el de su futuro marido, no dejando duda alguna sobre su intención de no dejarlo ir nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni siquiera la muerte.

-Bien, yo os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Podéis besaros.-Ni intentó aquello de una posible oposición, no había nadie en ese lugar.

Ludwig apartó el velo, hallando una sonrisa que le invitaba a sellar tal unión, así que sin pensarlo unió sus labios a los de ella, recibiendo otro beso por parte de Nataliya. Los otros dos presentes pensaban más bien en la estabilidad de ese matrimonio, no queriendo preguntar en voz alta por temor a lo que ambos pudieran hacerles.

Ambos salieron sin que hubiera nadie que les tirara arroz o flores, o nadie a quien lanzar el ramo, aunque Nataliya igualmente lo hizo, cayendo éste en uno de los sucios canales que rodeaban la pequeña iglesia. Esperaron a un bote, cosa que les llevó apenas unos minutos.

-A la Isla Arlovski, por favor.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del hombre al oír mencionar ese infame lugar. Arlovski había sido un gran científico y médico, pero su pasión por las jovencitas le habría hecho perder a su mujer, quien le daba la poca cordura que poseía. Con ella se fue su razón, incrementándose los casos de muertos en el hospital de Città Acquatica. Su riqueza era tal que nunca pudieron acusarle sin más pruebas que habladurías, muy ciertas, pero insuficientes. Finalmente, Arlovski murió al caer por una ventana, aunque había quien acusaba de tal suceso a la chiquilla que ocupaba el lugar de la primera esposa. Ahora esa dama había crecido y había encontrado a un galán para ella.

La Isla Arlovski no era excesivamente grande, pero sí estaba bien comunicada a través de un excelente sistema de canales que permitirían un enorme dinamismo. Sobre el cielo nocturno se alzaba una mansión de un color tan oscuro como su escenario. La casa debía estar esperándoles, pues de sus ventanas salían luces invitando a los recién casados a entrar.

-Cariño mío, bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar.-Susurró Nataliya en el oído de Ludwig mientras las pesadas puertas se abrían.

Una enorme sala llegó a los ojos del demonio, de tal magnitud y con tanta cantidad de detalles que una sola ojeada no permitiría explorarla con toda la soltura que le pudiera gustar. Pero, hubo algo, al final de esa retorcida escalera, que le llamó profundamente la atención.

Inició su camino siendo seguido por Nataliya, quien también frenó en seco frente al retrato de un anciano que una placa junto a ese cuadro concreto entre miles de esa pared acreditaba como Sergei Arlovski.

Debía tener el pelo largo cano, habiéndose quedado calvo con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, destacaban sus ojos claros que reflejaban como la mirada de Sergei Arlovski debía haber sido inquisitoria y fría, cosa que el artista había reflejado con tanto detalle que Ludwig en verdad parecía sentir cómo debía juzgarle. Su flamante nueva esposa no sentía tal efecto y sin más, abandonó la sala, dejándole a solas contemplando ese cuadro que parecía advertirle del peligro en el que se había metido con su "Sí quiero".

La llamada de Nataliya al dormitorio fue lo que le sacó de su ensoñación, guiándose sólo por la voz a un dormitorio de tamaño acorde al lugar, con un estilo tan recargado y con tal contraste entre el dorado del techo y decoraciones y el negro presente en lo demás que lo último en lo que se fijó fue en que Nataliya cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Te apetece jugar, amor mío?-Ronroneó en su oído, restregando su cuerpo contra su espalda, abrazándole por detrás.

Nataliya sintió una caricia en su mano antes de que las apartara. Ludwig se vio libre del abrazo, pero rápidamente ella cogió su mano y lo guió hacia la cama, que retumbó bajo el peso de ambos. Él estaba tumbado bajo ella, quien se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre su cuerpo. Con una facilidad sorprendente, el vestido de bodas cayó al suelo, así que sentir las caricias de Ludwig ansiosas sobre su piel fue mucho más fácil.

Recorrían su abdomen, su espalda y, una vez eliminado el sostén de encaje, su pecho. Pronto fueron acompañadas de besos sobre su tren superior, cuando él se animó a incorporarse también. Nataliya le desabrochaba la ropa, desde la chaqueta, que cayó suavemente sobre el colchón acompañada por el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa, hasta los pantalones; aprovechó así para tocar cada línea de ese descomunal cuerpo. Pudo sentir como Ludwig se tensaba más y más a cada roce que ambos se daban, sintiendo presión sobre la poca tela que conservaban entre ellos.

-¿De verdad quieres?-Preguntó con su voz grave sobre su cuello de cisne tras haber bajado la goma de su ropa interior.

-Sí.-Un sonido se le escapó de la garganta en cuanto una mano se introdujo por sus braguitas y la tanteaba, pero no llegó a introducir sus dedos, fastidiándola.

-Que así sea, mi amor.-El tono resultó tan salvaje como el mordisco sobre el pálido hombro, llegando hacerle sangre, pero que Nataliya pareció disfrutar a juzgar por su gemido, esta vez más alto, y por cómo clavó sus uñas sobre su piel, dejando marcas en forma de media luna.

Durante los dos años previos habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos en cuanto al sexo se refería, quizá por temor a espantarse, pero una vez se habían unido, ¿para qué mentirse? Disfrutaban con los arañazos en su espalda y en sus piernas y nalgas, así como los mordiscos en el cuello, hombros e incluso sobre el pecho. Sentían un placer inigualable cuaando lamían y succionaban la piel propia o contraria. El dolor les satisfacía tanto como las rápidas y contundentes acometidas acompañadas de movimientos rápidos en respuesta a éstas.

Así sus cuerpos se habían pegado más a medida que el cansancio se iba haciendo paso junto la cada vez más cercana gloria final, mezclándose el sudor con la escasa sangre que pudiera quedar de alguna que otra pequeña herida abierta, mientras en sus bocas danzaban el sabor salado y el metálico en un intento de contener los gemidos, gritos y gruñidos que habían invadido la mansión previamente, cuando su vista había ido nublándose cada vez más y sus instintos primaban. Un orgasmo silenciado por aquel beso selló definitivamente la unión previa.

Volvieron a caer sobre el colchón, haciendo sonar los muelles una vez más. Ludwig se abrochó los pantalones, Nataliya se cubrió con una sábana. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento cuando se miraron a los ojos y se dedicaron una sonrisa, apenas una curva en su cara por parte de él y una panorámica a sus dientes pequeños y blancos por ella. Se juntaron y durmieron así por horas.

Fue el despertador el que hizo despertar a Ludwig. Confuso, recordó detalles de la noche anterior y buscó a Nataliya en la cama, no encontrando nada más que unas arrugas sobre las sábanas que atestiguaran que ella durmió allí. Recordó que había invitado a sus tíos a pasar unos días allí, y viendo lo unida que estaba a ellos debía estar esperándolos fuera.

Buscó su maleta enviada días atrás, aunque encontró su ropa ya planchada y colocada en el armario. El orden de los trajes le gustó tanto que realmente creyó que iba a tener una buena vida en la Isla Arlovski. El optimismo anidó en su corazón y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa que ni se esfumó cuando chocó con una chica morena.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-No se preocupe. ¿Es usted Ludwig Klausz?-Asintió, observando a la chica apuntar algo en una libreta.-Un placer, soy Luljeta Hoxha, y trabajo como asistente desde... Hace dos horas.

-Me alegra saberlo.-Observó las puertas abiertas y, destacando sobre la nieve y el gris cielo, la figura expectante de Nataliya.

Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, abrazándola por las caderas. Ella soltó una risita y giró su cabeza hacia atrás para besarse unos segundos. Un barco rompió el paisaje y el contacto, descendiendo Iván Braginsky, Amelia Jones y, en los brazos de ella, una niña de no más de un año de edad con el pelo rubio ondulado como su madre.

La cara de ambos palideció. En todos esos años Ludwig jamás había visto a los queridos tío de su reciente esposa más que aquella vez en el baile en Musiker Seele y de espaldas, no pudiendo reconocer a su antiguo jefe. Nataliya se fijaba más en la criatura a la que Amelia le hacía arrumacos diversos y que tarde o temprano robaría la atención que antes recaía solamente en ella.

-Buenos días. Hola, Nataliya, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?-De momento Iván parecía no haberla olvidado.

-Bien.-Fingió que por su mente no pasaban celos por la recién llegada.

-Vaya, Klausz, cuánto tiempo. Veo que todo os va estupendamente. Me alegro.

-Chicos, temo deciros que Vanya y yo no podremos quedarnos aquí por causas laborables.

-¿Qué? Si hacía mucho que no os veía...

-Nataliya, no te preocupes, pronto estaremos aquí. ¿Os importaría cuidar de Madeleine? No podemos llevarla con nosotros.

-Claro que no, señores.-Ludwig no quería problemas con los reyes de los demonios, recordando lo que le ocurrió al traidor de Musiker Seele.

-Así me gusta.

La charla continuó apenas dos minutos más. Nataliya y la niña entraron juntas a la casa, luciendo la primera un gesto de rechazo más que evidente y que posiblemente sería la causa de su principal peligro, del cual Arlovski intentó advertirle.

Lo que Sergei Arlovski jamás habría adivinado es que Ludwig la quería demasiado, y aunque exterminara a medio mundo, no sólo la amaría, sino que la ayudaría. Tal vez el cuadro debía advertir del peligro que eran ellos dos conjuntamente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Un** **nuevo** **caso**

La cafetería Kirkland llevaba mucho tiempo siendo una de las más famosas de Inglaterra. Situada en la famosísima Baker Street, llevaba funcionando durante casi 65 años. Ese día, la cafetería cumplía una semana con su nuevo dueño, Arthur Ignatius Kirkland, hijo de Emerald Elizabeth Kirkland y Allistair Scott Sr. Kirkland.

Idéntico a su madre por su mal humor y fuerte temperamento (salvo con unos pocos allegados), de pelo rubio, cejón, ojiverde, paliducho, flacucho y ojeroso, prefería volver a ser detective semi profesional junto a su querida Isabel Fernández Garrido, quien sí era profesional.

Una mujer anciana muy embadurnada y con el culo más grande que su cabeza se acercó con cara de malas pulgas. Sería un cliente difícil, a los que Arthur sabía tratar:

-Jovencito, desearía que mi pastel se pareciera más al del expositor.

-¿Lo quiere de poliexpán tóxico? Por mi parte sin problema.

-En el exterior.

-¡Ah, con pintura! Vale, sin problemas.

-Con la misma forma.-La mujer iba a perder la paciencia.

-Para esculpir el poliexpán y pintarlo debe venir mi mujer.-Un bastón le golpeó en la cabeza. El disfraz cayó y Arthur pudo ver una versión femenina y mayor de sí mismo.

-¿Así es cómo te enseñé a llevar la cafetería?

-Mamá, sabes que soy detective.

-A ratos. ¡Que te casaras con una mitad detective mitad médium no significa que tú lo seas!

-¡Isabel hace unas cosas y yo otras!

-Claro, por eso lleváis dos años sin un caso gordo.

-¡Ya te conté lo que pasó hace dos años! Por eso nada de asesinatos.

-Y así pasa, que ella persigue ladronzuelos sin oficio ni beneficio mientras tú arruinas el negocio familiar. Y mientras, Haydden Merdinus y Allistair Scott Jr. son policías de verdad.

-Corrección: Haydden Merdinus es forense. ¡Si has venido a compararme, comparame con Irene!-Al oír el nombre, Emerald le propinó una bofetada.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionarla.-Su tono fue demasiado serio. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse.

Arthur sabía que con mencionar ese nombre había metido la pata por completo. Esperaba que a Isabel las cosas se le dieran mejor.

Y así era. Se encontraba en una sala enorme rodeada de mucha gente y con el arrestado ya esposado y a sus pies. El museo le había alertado de la desaparición de algunas joyas, de modo que esta mujer de pelo castaño ondulado, ojos verdes, tez morena y con atuendo de pirata empuñó su nueva espada portátil y apuntó con ella al cuello de ese tipejo.

-Dígame ahora mismo dónde están las cuentas de Trieste.

-¡Nunca!

La espada voló, pero no sobre el cuello del asustado mangante, sino sobre una de las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, de sonde cayeron unas piedrecitas que Isabel no dudó en recoger. Esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras las depositaba en las manos de su cuñado.

-Cada vez son más fáciles de atrapar. Desde Fingerless no ha habido ningún ladrón decente.

- _Aye_ , qué le vamos a hacer.

-¿No hay algo más interesante?

-En realidad sí, pero Arthur me pidió que no eligiera esos casos tras lo ocurrido en Austria.

-¿Y mi opinión qué? ¡He estado con imbéciles de poca monta durante dos largos años de mi vida! ¡Llévame a ver a ese imbécil sobreprotector ahora mismo!

Isabel parecía realmente enfadada, así que Allistair cerró la boca y abrió su coche a turba lumínica. Durante el paseo vio la expresión de su cuñada torcerse más y más, pensando en cómo su marido había ignorado su opinión por completo, haciendo que en su mente se resaltaran momentos de discusiones previas con él, por muy ridículas que fueran, como quién debía limpiar los platos o quién cuidaba de su sobrina Sharon. Allistair continuó sin abrir el pico ni cuando Isabel entró abriendo la puerta con violencia y escuchando el grito proferido llamando a su hermano. Se limitó a seguirla y a sentarse, pensando en lo divertido que le podría resultar a cierta persona ese espectáculo.

-¡Arthur Ignatius Kirkland, ven aquí si eres hombre!

-¿Y ahora qué?-Aún seguía enfadado tras la breve aparición de su madre.

-¿Desde cuándo decides tú sobre mi trabajo?

-¡Sólo le pedí a Allistair que no cogiera casos muy graves por lo que te pasó en Musiker Seele!

-¿Y cuándo preguntaste mi opinión?

-¡Si lo hacía sabía que dirías que no te importaría la magnitud de lo que te dieran!

-¡Porque a mí me gustan los retos!

-¡Y a mí! ¡Pero que un fantasma posea y mate gente porque le controla un ente maligno no es un caso normal!

-¡No fuimos a investigar en un principio! Además, así estamos más entretenidos. ¿O es que te gusta estar aquí sirviendo tés y pastelillos?

-Sí.-Mintió Arthur.

-Pues sirve muchos mientras Allistair y yo investigamos cosas de verdad.

Siguieron discutiendo frente al pelirrojo hasta que una anciana vestida de verde y con esa tonalidad en su pelo entró. Pusieron la sonrisa más falsa que pudieron y se dirigieron a ella.

-Buenos días, ¿desea algo?

-Sí. ¿Es alguno de vosotros Arthur Ignatius Kirkland?

-Soy yo.

-Soy tu vecina, la señora Mint. Me han dejado una carta dirigida a ti, por error, seguramente. Toma, hijo.-Mint tendió la carta antes de despedirse comprando un pastel.

Arthur empezó a leer la carta con cierto interés, sobre todo al ver que el remitente era Haydden Merdinus Kirkland, el mayor de los hermanos. Al terminar se fijó en Isabel, aún con gesto enfadado, sólo habiéndole dejado por el momento una pequeña tregua. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras se disponía a explicar lo que ocurría:

-Isabel, ¿no decías que querías un reto? Aquí lo tienes.-Le pasó el papel, esperando la respuesta ante la invitación de su hermano a investigar unos asesinatos acaecidos en la siempre famosa y elegante Città Acquatica.

Haydden Merdinus explicaba la muerte de los primogénitos de unos matrimonios bastante adinerados, los Karpusi y los Hassan. Las víctimas parecían haber sufrido un ataque por algún tipo de alimaña antes de que algún loco hubiera intentado unirlas quirúrgicamente. Haydden les pedía ayuda desesperado, considerando, en base a historias de tiempos pasados de la ciudad, que las muertes podrían estar relacionadas con asesinatos en serie más antiguos. Advertía también, en caso de que fueran, que la gente allí era prácticamente obligada a vestir con elegancia, ley que consideraba ridícula, pero obligatoria. Además, así podrían dar mayor confianza a la aristocracia a la que iban a interrogar. La carta pasó a manos de Allistair, quien debía aprobar el caso.

-Yo quiero ir.

-Yo también.

-¿Allistair?

-De acuerdo, pero Eloise vendrá conmigo. Podríamos dejar a Enzo con mamá.

-Aún no me puedo creer que volvieras con una perra que te abandonó a tu suerte frente a un demonio...

-Tú estás casado con una médium.

Isabel desconectó mientras les oía discutir, cogiendo el coche de Allistair sin que ninguno se diese cuenta para dirigirse a su casa, un lugar apartado y aislado gracias a la cantidad de plantas que lo rodeaban.

Entró haciendo ruido, recordando que Constança vivía con Vincent en Ámsterdam. Escuchó un ruido similar a latidos en su cabeza mientras una figura híbrida entre un forzudo y alguna alimaña cruzaba el pasillo. Se lanzó contra ella, pero Isabel esquivó ante lo pesado de la criatura. Le dio fin a lo que fuera eso con su espada, pero en lugar de escuchar un grito moribundo, volvió a aparecer en su punto inicial y sonrió. Con una voz que podría haber salido del mismísimo infierno y, a pesar de su expresión, con tono adolorido dijo:

-Sálvanos. Salvadnos...-Desapareció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

 **El** **hospital**

Llevaban dos largos años vagando por el mundo. Desde el momento en que Toris, un hermoso joven de melena castaña y ojos claros, se hubo recuperado tras su cautiverio, él y Feliks Lukasiewicz habían huido de su mundo.

Al principio les pareció una idea un tanto romántica, ser amantes que se escondían sólo necesitando el amor del otro; pero con el tiempo se iban dando cuenta que ello sólo les provocaba problemas, en especial sobre el abastecimiento y una posible residencia fija. Las rencillas se manifestaban como peleas cada vez más frecuentes y violentas. El cansancio sólo aumentaba los problemas entre ambos, que trataban de luchar desesperados por algo que podría extinguirse por el hambre.

Hasta que llegaron a Città Acquatica. Quedaron cautivados por sus canales y sus arquitecturas desde clásicas a barrocas, pero el precio de las cosas les superaba por completo, viéndose obligados a permanecer en una de las muchas pequeñas islas, racionando el dinero por si se veían obligados a irse de forma temporal.

Por desgracia, uno de los guardas llegó hasta el lugar que Toris y Feliks consideraban su nuevo hogar, expulsándoles sin miramientos. Los ojos almendrados verdes de Feliks reflejaban tal preocupación y desesperación que Toris decidió animarle haciéndole reír con algo tan simple como unas cosquillas.

-¡Para ya!-Lo apartó suavemente entre risas, mirándose a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sin necesidad de hablar fueron acercándose el uno al otro para besarse, pero una voz con alto volumen les interrumpió. Un hombre muy alto con pelo rubio de punta que cargaba con unas flores se acercó a toda velocidad.

-¡Lukasiewicz, cuánto tiempo!

-¿Nos conocemos?

-¡Soy Mathias Khøler! Me encargaba del hospital en Musiker Seele cuando viniste con un montón de cardenales.

-¿Y se acuerda de mí tras todo este tiempo?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Nunca olvido una cara. ¿Él es el tal Toris del que me hablaste? ¡Todo un placer!-Le estrechó la mano efusivamente.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Ahora me dirigía a mi nuevo trabajo en el Hospital de la caridad. Cuidamos de enfermos y personas sin techo.

-¡Es justo lo que necesitamos!

Mathias fue quien pagó la barca, llegando a una isla con un único edificio de color blanco. Detrás se veía un bosque no muy frondoso, seguramente ahí darían paseos algunos de los necesitados. Mathias se acercó muy contento a unos niños, una niña rubia de ojos azules y un niño rubio también, pero con ojos más próximos a una tonalidad violeta. Fueron ellos los que recibieron las flores, pareciendo muy felices por ello.

-Dejad que os presente: Ellos son mis pacientes principales: Emil Steilsson y Eira Køhler. Chicos, ellos son mis amigos, Feliks y Toris.

-¡Hola, estoy encantada de conocer gente nueva!-Eira les abrazó con fuerza. Emil se limitó a mover su mano antes de entrar al hospital.

Mathias también entró al edificio para indicarles las localizaciones, desde la sala de pediatría hasta un laboratorio sólo para personal autorizado donde se encargaban de las enfermedades más complicadas. En una ocasión se toparon con un señor muy pálido, alto, fuerte, con el pelo rubio y los ojos celestes, cuya sola presencia les hizo sentir un pavor inexplicable.

-Buenos días.-La voz del médico intentaba no sonar temblorosa.-Soy Mathias Khøler y empecé anoche. No nos conocemos.

-Soy Berwald Oxenstierna.-Respondió con voz muy profunda y seca.-Me encargo del laboratorio.

-¡Yo soy pediatra! Ellos son Feliks y Toris. No tienen hogar.

-Las habitaciones de acogida están arriba.-Berwald se levantó sin mediar más palabra y entró a su lugar de estudio o trabajo.

Ello les hizo suspirar aliviados. Hicieron caso de las indicaciones y fueron al piso superior, donde las habitaciones estaban vacías, algo un tanto extraño. Volvieron a cruzarse con un nuevo desconocido, esta vez un chico bajo y delgado, rubio, con ojos marrones y una expresión tan amable que se sintieron seguros por completo.

-¡Hola de nuevo, señor Väinämöinën! Chicos, él fue quien me contrató. Mire, jefe, ellos son amigos míos y se van a quedar aquí un tiempo.

-¡Vaya, es fantástico, hace mucho que no viene nadie! Y, por favor, llamadme Tino. Señor Väinämöinën es muy formal.

Los espectros se sintieron muy cómodos con Tino. Accedieron a su cuarto, encontrando un cuarto en tonos beige con dos camas de color blanco impoluto, donde los únicos toques de color venían de los cuadros y de unos sillones verde brillante. No parecía el típico dormitorio de hospital, sino que para ellos era un remanso de paz y descanso frente a lo vivido durante esos dos años. Los médicos les dejaron a solas para que se instalaran y asearan o descansaran tranquilamente.

-Oh...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Olvidamos preguntar los horarios del lugar.

-Toris, no creo que halla horarios fijos, sino que se tendrán que adaptar a cada paciente.

-No pierdo nada por preguntar. No tardaré mucho ni me expondré a grandes peligros, no es necesario que te preocupes por mí.-Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Feliks.

Se guió sin muchos problemas por los pasillos, conteniendo sus ganas de adoptar su forma de sombra y recorrer hasta el más mínimo milímetro de las claras paredes. Le extrañó lo vacío que estaba, no encontrando a nadie en la sala que se suponía que era el comedor ni en los pasillos ni en las consultas. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos y de su respiración, cada vez más agitada, hasta que llegó a la enorme y pesada puerta metálica del laboratorio, donde escuchó unos gemidos muy bajos y unas palabras, que si bien no entendía bien, eran dichas con un cariño tranquilizador. Apoyó la mano en la puerta, sintiendo él otra muy fría que le apretaba para apartarle.

-¿Quién eres?-Toris contuvo un grito al oír una voz cansina y baja.-¿Eres nuevo?

-Algo así...-Apenas había calmado sus nervios cuando se giró ante un hombre prácticamente esquelético, rubio cenizo, con los ojos como Emil y cubierto de vendas y heridas.

-Khøler, no deberías haber venido.-El extraño dio media vuelta y se fue a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, dejando a Toris demasiado confuso.

¿Por qué no debería haber venido si ese lugar estaba casi vacío? Los sonidos de dolor le respondieron, mostrándole que quizá, ese lugar no fuera tan apacible cómo habían creído...


	4. Chapter 3

**El** **tenor** **y** **la** **luna**

Las noches en Città Acquatica ocultaban un extraño pero hermoso romanticismo. Tal vez fuera por la increíble luna llena que se alzaba y reflejaba en los canales. Sólo las barcas rompían esa perfecta reflexión, dejando un camino de ondas blancas que Luljeta llevaba observando durante varias horas, olvidando por completo una importante obligación que esperaba en su casa. Regresó un instante a su memoria, pero lo hizo a su vez la imagen de su compañero de piso y su habilidad con los niños, así que no sintió preocupación por un segundo más, sólo fijándose en las caprichosas imágenes aparecer al ritmo de las serenatas que cantaban los barqueros, pensando en la persona con la que le gustaría oírlas. Derramó unas pequeñas lágrimas al recordar lo intenso que fue todo y la forma tan abrupta de destruirlo, sin darse tiempo a olvidarlo siquiera. Recordó también lo estúpida que se sentía cada vez que pensaba la razón por la que le abandonó, aunque a veces observaba su pelo negro ondulado ahora corto y sin sus mechones castaños por culpa de él para tratar de odiar a Feliciano Vargas, pero el destino no parecía querer tal cosa.

Suspiró desencantada. Algo peludo se restregó contra sus tobillos, reconociendo al responsable de tal sobresalto como un gato negro aún cachorro.

-Vaya, hola pequeño.-Lo tomó en brazos, comprobando si tenía algún collar.

Escuchó a una mujer con acento exótico decirle que ese gato era el suyo. La mujer parecía bastante más joven que ella, con ojos rasgados negros como su cabello corto y liso. El kimono hacía pensar que seguramente sería japonesa, y a juzgar por la riqueza del material, muy rica.

-¿Este gato es suyo?

-En realidad, es muy parecido a uno que mi marido perdió hace pocos días. Si lo desea, podemos acercarnos a mi casa.

-No me importaría... Pero tengo que volver a mi piso.

-Se pediría una de las mejores barcas para usted expresamente. Sígame.-Inquirió la desconocida, que más tarde se presentaría como Sakura Honda, con tono no excesivamente inquisitivo.

Así, ambas mujeres llegaron ante un enorme palacete decorado en su fachada con pinturas que imitarían a la renacentista pero con temas mitológicos de la Antigüedad clásica, lo que no desentonaba con las columnas que podían verse. El pasillo para recibir invitados no desentonaba en absoluto con la decoración del lugar, teniendo un suelo con baldosas blancas y negras, más decoración con columnas, una gran escalera al fondo y una mesa de café junto a un gran sillón rojo sobre el que Luljeta se dejó caer una vez Sakura hubo subido por las escaleras para buscar al que era su marido.

Los increíbles lujos de la mansión no eran capaces de hacer feliz en absoluto a esta dama llegada de tan lejano lugar. Observó la foto de su boda con nostalgia y tristeza, recordando a todos aquellos a los que abandonó para casarse con ese auténtico desconocido que resultó tener el corazón roto de tal forma que sólo la causa de ello sería quien le curara. Igualmente, no podía quejarse en absoluto, él jamás le había pegado o se había dirigido a ella con malas palabras, pero sentía la falta de un amor más allá del propio entre amigos. A tal punto llegaba su poca relación que la fotografía estaba abandonada tras un cristal que ya amarilleaba.

Continuó guiándose con la voz de Feliciano, quien parecía estar cantándole a la luna a pesar del viento que empezaba a subir y que le movía su eterno abrigo morado. Para ser tan delgado, de él salía una voz demasiado potente cada vez que cantaba, lo que no hacía sino acentuar el mensaje de desamor de la canción.

-Feliciano, tu gata ha aparecido.

- _Ve~,_ enseguida voy. Gracias por buscarla, Sakura.-Y una vez más, el tono que no pasaba de amistoso al que Sakura ya se acostumbraba.

Al bajar por las escaleras, el joven de pelo castaño claro y grandes ojos dorados pudo distinguir una figura excesivamente familiar, al punto que su corazón dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho y una pequeña náusea amenazó con salir. Se repuso como pudo, pero sin poder acercarse a Luljeta, así que llamó a la gata, llamada, por cierto, Pocci. Al reconocer su voz, pudo sentir unos sorprendidos ojos marrones con cierta tonalidad rojiza observarle alucinados.

-Veo que ahora llevas el pelo distinto.-Se arrepintió al instante de esa frase tan ridícula. Dos años enteros sin verla y sólo se le ocurría hablar del peinado.

-Así me lo cortasteis... Digo, cortaron en Musiker Seele.

-...Siento lo que pasó.-Se atrevió a avanzar unos escalones para estar más cerca de ella.-Todo era perfecto para ti, y cuando llegué sólo lo trastoqué. Te debo una disculpa.

-Feliciano, no me debes nada, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar.

-¿La disculpa?

-No, lo de los fantasmas y las muñecas. Sólo pasó que coincidisteis, no me di cuenta en su momento.

-Deberíamos haber contactado en este tiempo y haber aclarado todo.-Bajó la escalera y se acercó con más seguridad.

-No habría estado mal. Pero nos habríamos perdido otras cosas.

-Estuve llorando durante tres meses, sin apenas comer o dormir, no me habría importado perderme eso.

-Hablaba de tu matrimonio.-Feliciano deseó haber escuchado celos, pero no los encontró.

-¿Te digo un secreto? Es sólo por conveniencia, no hay nada entre Sakura y yo. Me dejaste tal huella que no he podido amar a nadie más.

-Yo... Yo sí amo a alguien más ahora, lo siento.

Luljeta le vio boquear, anonadado. No quiso explicar la naturaleza de esa relación, así que dejó al gato y se dispuso a irse en la barca expresamente para ella, pero él debía sentirse testarudo esa noche pese a que su corazón volviera a estar roto como nunca. Con cada pregunta era respondido con un _"vete, no me sigas",_ cosa que no estaba demasiado dispuesto a cumplir, necesitando respuestas.

-Sólo te pido que me digas su nombre.

-No te lo diré. Por favor, vuelve a tu casa.

-¡No! ¡He esperado mucho el momento de volver a verte! Dos largos años con miedo a que si te contactaba sería muy tarde, y ahora que el destino caprichoso nos ha vuelto a unir no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Feliciano, nada nos ha vuelto a unir, sólo te devolví a tu gata.

-Si estás aquí es porque ahora trabajas como asistente en esta ciudad, la cual es mi ciudad, lo que supone una gran señal para volver a unirnos.

-¡No haberte ido del hospital sin más y diciendo que no ibas a estar nunca más a mi lado!

-¡No haber cortado conmigo por unos sucesos que yo no controlaba!

-No quiero discutir.

-¡Ni yo!

-¡Pues vuelve a tu casa!

-Ya te he dicho que no me iré. De algún modo te demostraré que te quiero.

La barca paró frente a una isla repleta de edificios residenciales, la cual estaba iluminada artificialmente. Escucharon una voz aguda llamar a Luljeta, sería una niña pequeña. Lo que hizo sonrojar a Luljeta y palidecer a Feliciano era el pelo castaño claro de la pequeña, su piel clara y los ojos grandes cerrados.

-¡Mami!-La niña saltó sin cuidado alguno a la barca, sin sufrir daños por suerte. Señaló extrañada a Feliciano, quien no supo responder más que por unos balbuceos.

-Feliciano, ella es Fluture, tiene año y medio.

No quería dar explicaciones innecesarias. Ambos sabían la identidad de Fluture. Preguntar si era suya habría sido una estupidez, así que alargó los brazos para cogerla, cosa a la que ninguna se negó. El momento les resultaba incómodo, pero no era nada comparado a lo que vivía el pobre barquero. El silencio se instaló, sólo roto por la dulce risa de la niña tras haber mirado fijamente a su recién enterado padre directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose el dorado de uno en el del otro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Me dejaste muy claro que no querías volver a saber de mí.

-Créeme, esto lo cambia todo. Por completo.

-Además, no la habrías reconocido. Imagino que, con el renombre y el patrimonio de tu familia, una hija bastarda fuera del matrimonio no te habría ayudado.

-La voy a reconocer.

-¿Qué?

-La voy a reconocer. Llevará mi apellido y será una Vargas de pleno derecho, pasando a vivir en mi palacio y recibiendo la mejor educación y atención que me pueda costear. Lo que digan sobre mí me da igual, por culpa de unas boberías de viejas cotillas ya te perdí, y ahora no voy a dejar que me separen de mi hija.

-Si... La acabas de ver...

-Puede parecer algo rápido, pero así soy yo. Con un solo vistazo veo el alma de las personas y siempre procuro juntarme a aquéllas más luminosas, como hice contigo.

-No puedo creer que uses de nuevo tus encantos de galán...-Esbozó una sonrisa al verlo tan feliz, habiendo esperado algún tipo de rechazo.

-¿Y funcionan?-Se sentó a su lado, rozando sus manos, haciendo escapar un latido en sus corazones, uno que llevaban necesitando sentir de nuevo.

-Tal vez.-Acercó su cara, quedando a sólo centímetros, tocándose sus labios por un breve instante. El barquero seguía incómodo por completo, afortunadamente ellos bajaron junto a la niña, permitiéndole marchar.

A la mañana siguiente, al amanecer, a ese pobre hombre le volvió a tocar hacer el turno a esa isla, encontrando a esa parejita sonriente besarse. Comprobó así que eran muy impulsivos pero no violentos. Tosió para llamar su atención, despidiéndose antes de que Feliciano subiera y le pidiera regresar al palacio Vargas con una marcada sonrisa en la boca y un brillo en los ojos. No paró de parlotear cosas sin sentido como las exportaciones de Australia, cosa que echaba de menos hacer, aunque al funcionario no le importara en absoluto. Su corazón volvía a estar henchido de felicidad, la cual no se desvaneció ni cuando vio a la que era su legítima esposa apostada en la puerta.

-Sakura, ¿dormiste bien?

-¿Dónde estuviste? Tus familiares vinieron al amanecer, y no he sabido responderles cuando preguntaron por ti.

-He vivido la mejor noche de mi vida. Era ella, era Luljeta Hoxha, la dueña de mi corazón. Ha vuelto, hemos vuelto, y no sólo eso: Tenemos una hija en común. Se llama Fluture, y desde ahora, será Fluture Vargas.

Sakura permaneció impasible. Por un lado quiso advertirle del plausible rechazo de la familia, pero por otro no olvidaba que debían guardar las formas. Sólo se retiró de la puerta, permitiendo al italiano entrar con una sonrisa en la cara que lanzó a sus familiares:

Carlo guardaba cierto parecido con él al tener pelo castaño claro y piel rosada, pero sus ojos eran verdes, como los del desaparecido Lovino. Rómulo era un hombre joven para ser abuelo, con el pelo castaño desordenado, piel morena, ojos marrones y constitución fuerte. Apanu, como su marido, era muy joven para ser abuela. Tenía la piel más clara, el pelo castaño también y loa ojos verdes.

-¡Nietecito!-Rómulo se levantó y se acercó a abrazar a Feliciano.-¿Dónde has estado, pillín?

-¿Recordais que os conté que me enamoré durante mi estancia con el tío Roderich? Bien, ella ha vuelto. Mi querida Luljeta Hoxha ha vuelto. Y no sólo eso: Tenemos un hijo. Anoche estuvimos hablando después de decirle que reconocería a Fluture, nos reconciliamos y...

-Cielo, para.

Feliciano al fin se fijó en la cara seria de sus familiares, quedando entre sorprendido y decepcionado ante las miradas de negación que mostraban su impedimento a tales planes. una llamarada de ira le alcanzó y le impulsó a gritarles:

-¡Hipócritas! ¡Se trata de mi felicidad!

-Lo sabemos. Esa chica te tuvo muy entristecido durante todo este tiempo, y no deberías caer a sus pies al primer día.

-Fui yo quien le rompió el corazón, y he sido yo quien tomó la decisión de volver a enamorarme de ella.

-Además, muy posiblemente sólo esté aquí para que reconozcas a la niña, que podría incluso no ser tuya.

-¡Es idéntica a mí! Y como dije, es mi vida. Y, veo en vuestras miradas que lo que queréis es mantener las apariencias.

Apanu se acercó a él y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, gesto previo a las regañinas más duras camufladas como palabras de ánimo falsas y vacías. Feliciano se preparó mentalmente para la que le iba a caer.

-Efectivamente, te corresponde defender el honor de la familia como un buen heredero, y reconocer a la hija que tuvieras con una amante a la que no ves desde hace años no ayuda.

-¿Crees que Lovino habría sido mucho mejor?

Apanu torció el gesto al oír mencionar a su favorito. Pareció por un segundo que iba a golpearle o a gritarle, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque Rómulo se levantó, le pidió a su nieto que lo siguiera y éste le hizo caso, llegando juntos a la enorme sala que era la biblioteca familiar.

Rómulo se apoyó sobre el pupitre en el que descansaba el globo terráqueo y tras el cual estaba un cuadro con el mítico Andrea Vargas, fundador del clan. Lo observó, situándose de espaldas a Feliciano, e inició un discurso que más parecía dirigirse al retratado.

-Tu abuela no lo hace a malas, Feli. Recientemente ha oído que la bestia de Città Acquatica ha vuelto a atacar y sólo pretende salvarte, aunque sea de algo que no existe.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una habladuría estúpida que afirma que un monstruo devora a los primogénitos que encuentra. Tu abuela lo cree de verdad, así que cuando ha oído eso de que ibas a reconocer a una niña seguramente ha pensado que esa cosa te atacaría y ha usado el honor como excusa.

-Es comprensible. Me gustaría saber más sobre eso, la verdad.

Rómulo soltó una risotada, creyendo haber oído una broma muy divertida. Sólo la determinación en la mirada y la postura de Feliciano le hizo recular.

-Nuestra familia es una de las más importantes en toda Italia.-Se pavoneaba Rómulo Vargas.-Nada puede llevarse por delante a los poderosos Vargas.

-¿Y qué hay de esas leyendas?

-¿No creerás en serio que un monstruo aparece y devora a los primogénitos?

-Yo no solía creer en leyendas ni monstruos ni todo aquello que atentara a la razón... Hasta que entré en el Bosque de las Muñecas Rotas... Y ahora, háblame de ese maldito rumor...

-No hay mucho más: Monstruo se come a bebés o niños. Fin. Oh, venga es sumamente estúpido... Pero si de verdad lo crees, hazle un bien a tu hija y no la reconozcas.

Feliciano pareció convencido cuando salió de la biblioteca. No parecía fijarse en las miradas de satisfacción de sus abuelos cuando creyeron haber evitado una deshonra para la familia.

Lo que cambió esa sensación de calma y satisfacción fue la llegada de Luljeta Hoxha junto a una niña efectivamente, idéntica a Frliciano, besando éste a ambas sin pudor alguno.

- _Amore mio,_ bienvenida a casa.

-¿Feli, qué significa...?-Su abuelo aún creía estar viviendo una pesadilla.

- _Ve~,_ he hablado con ella y hemos decidido que no me voy a divorciar de Sakura por eso de las apariencias, pero Luljeta ahora vivirá conmigo. Sobre Fluture, estará aquí y será tratada como una Vargas más, pero sólo usando mi apellido a mi muerte.-Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal mientras guiaba a las que consideraba las mujeres de su vida a las habitaciones del palacio.

Por supuesto, ninguno ignoraba que los patriarcas no iban a aceptar esa derrota tan fácilmente, pero si iban a intentar proteger a su hija de un monstruo, ¿por qué no de unos ancianos que, sin embargo, iban a hacer todo lo que jamás imaginaron para separarles?


	5. Chapter 4

**Cuerpos** **combinados**

Tras toda una hora en la morgue, no eran capaces de averiguar correctamente que era lo que tenían frente a sus ojos por lo extraño y horripilante del asunto. Su cabeza y cuerpo seguía siendo humano, pero tenía unos enormes ojos verdes de gato así como el hocico y el pelaje de ese animal en la cabeza.

-Habías dicho que los primogénitos de dos familias habían sido asesinados y combinados.

-Y así es.-Respondió un hombre similar a Arthur, sólo que con el cabello negro y largo.

-¡Pues no lo veo así!

-Oh, ¿dije primogénitos? Quise decir herederos. El heredero de Heracles Karpousi era un gato de nombre Misifú V.

Isabel apartó la mirada del cadáver con un nudo de náusea pura en la garganta recordando la mezcla de forzudo y alimaña que vio en su casa. Ésta le debía haber servido como advertencia, pero veía totalmente imposible que nadie pudiera hacerle algo tan horripilante a un pobre bebé. Su cerebro le seguía mostrando la imagen de ese pequeño monstruito muerto, obligándola a ir al baño a vomitar, quedándose Arthur y Haydden Merdinus a solas, discutiendo estos sobre la posible causa y origen de esta criatura y la posible relación que pudiera tener con las leyendas de un monstruo que secuestraba recién nacidos, muy populares en la ciudad.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y a dolerle de manera anormal. Alzó la vista confundida, dejando de estar en el baño de la, un tanto recargada pero elegante, morgue. Un pasillo oscuro se mostraba ante ella, escuchando una voz masculina destacar sobre unos llantos de dolor humanos y animales. Desgraciadamente, fue incapaz de entender el idioma de la voz que parecía llamar a alguien a gritos, sólo entendiendo lo único que no estaba en ese tosco idioma: "Arlovski". La ilusión se desvaneció no sin antes sentir una nueva náusea que le hizo arder la garganta.

Regresó a la sala principal de la morgue, viendo a esos dos observarla con interés, como si ya supieran lo que había sufrido. Por primera vez, Haydden Merdinus tapó a la víctima, consciente de lo horripilante que su aspecto interior resultaba a todos aquellos que no habían visto el interior de la mezcla.

-Murió por la clara incompatibilidad de los órganos.-Explicó el forense.-De todas formas, por lo que pude ver, quien hiciera esto es un experto en medicina o un muy cruel carnicero o taxidermista.

-¿Sabes de lugares con esos especialistas?

-Están el Hospital de San Francesco y el de Signora Vargas con montones de médicos y enfermeros, hay cientos de carnicerías y no hablemos de los posibles taxidermistas en un lugar tan excesivo como éste. No os desaniméis, Allistair ha ido a hablar con las familias, tal vez ellas nos puedan dar mejores pistas.

-Claro, cargando con la perra que le abandonó en un principio y el hijo que le ha colocado.-Se quejó Arthur con sarcasmo.

-¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar a Eloise? ¡No recuerdo que fuerais tan horribles con Klaus o que nos comportaramos mal con Isabel! La otra vez que fuiste así con algún pretendiente, ya sabes lo que pasó con Irene...

-¡Dejad de decir que fue culpa mía! ¡Yo jamás le puse una pistola en la nuca al tal O'Flanaghell, jamás la eché de casa! ¡Fue ella por su propio pie!-Las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaron de agua transparente que contrastaba con el tono rojizo que iba adquiriendo su esclerótica.

-¡Deja de llorar como una niña, Iggy!-Tal vez Haydden se habría disculpado, pero Arthur le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla que le saltó un diente ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. El detective se marchó fuera, para calmarse antes de recibir a Allistair.

Haydden se reintrodujo el diente como sin apenas miramientos, dejando un pequeño rastro sangriento en sus encías. Esa fue la última imagen de Isabel antes de salir a buscar a su marido, que fumaba con una despreocupación que las lágrimas desmentían. Decidió desviar su atención de su culpabilidad al caso, sólo para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Sabes si hay algún sitio o alguna persona de nombre Arlovski?

-Creo que es una isla... ¿Acaso tuviste un impulso sobrenatural?-Ella asintió.-Deberíamos acercarnos... Pero, antes me disculparé con Allistair. Haydden Merdinus tiene razón, me he pasado con él y con Eloise.

-De acuerdo Iggy.-Él se quejó sobre lo mucho que odiaba ese mote, pero así pudo sentirse mejor por un momento.

Tan ocupados estuvieron esperando que no alzaron las miradas al cielo que se oscurecía ante la batalla que se había iniciado, sólo girándose extrañados y atemorizados al oír un gruñido de guerra más que propio de una bestia surgida del mismísimo Averno.

 **La gran fiesta**

Estaba resultando una velada encantadora: La música era elegante y armoniosa, la mansión estaba resultando ser un espacio más que adecuado para la reunión celebrada para los más altos cargos de la ciudad y municipios cercanos importantes, y estos invitados no escatimaban en halagos para el que, decían, era un lugar exquisito muy bien llevado por la bellísima dueña y su atractivo nuevo marido, a quien consideraban un buen partido basándose más en su aspecto físico que en su pasado y/o personalidad, algo similar a lo que ocurría con Nataliya. Sin embargo, a ella no le molestaba que la juzgasen en base a su exterior y no por sus actos y méritos pasados; lo que le molestaba es que nada más felicitarles y alabarles pasaran a acercarse a Madeleine y decir que era la criatura más bonita y linda que habían visto. Eso la llenaba de rabia.

Con suerte, no tardaban mucho en desviar su atención de la niña, dirigiéndose entonces al hijo de Wang, un rico comerciante conocido por su caridad, que llegaba al punto de que no le importara que su interina se hubiese ido a vivir con su novio. Su hijo estaba resultando un cielo: No lloriqueaba, no gritaba, no hacía sonidos ridículos en un intento de decir palabras y no llamaba la atención de modo alguno por más de veinte segundos. Inmediatamente, la gente volvía a felicitar a Arlovskaya por su maravilloso evento, alimentándola con más de esos halagos superfluos que ella tanto adoraba. En un intento por librarse de Madeleine le pidió a Ludwig que la llevase al cuarto específicamente adaptado a las necesidades de una niña de tan corta edad junto al hijo de Wang. Su marido aceptó sin miramientos, incomodado por la, cada vez mayor, cantidad de personas que iban entrando a su casa.

-Señorita Arlovskaya, quisiéramos felicitarla por esta fiesta tan apasionante.-Nataliya no estaba muy segura de cuál era el nombre o apellido de la familia de sus interlocutores, un matrimonio que rondaría los cincuenta años, pero sí sabía que tenían muchos nietos a causa de sus visitas cuando Sergei aún vivía, de modo que así decidió seguir la conversación:

-Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo están sus herederos?-El gesto de ambos se torció.

-Bien.-El tono dejaba ver su decepción hacia alguno de ellos. Inmediatamente después, la dejaron sola al pasar al salón directamente.

Al menos, no estuvo así por mucho, pues Ludwig regresó, explicando que Wang se había quedado con los pequeños. En cuanto el último invitado se asomó, los dos dejaron su lugar en la entrada, siguiendo la estela dejada por los llegados hacia lo que parecía una jornada de diversión sin frenos. Sólo al ver de espaldas a ese último matrimonio adivinó que eran los Vargas, y los conocía al ser el patriarca uno de los más cercanos compañeros de trabajo de Sergei en aquel hospital ya abandonado. Por un instante creyó oír la risa de su muerto esposo proceder del cuadro, enfadándose casi como si su prima estuviera allí.

Afortunadamente, la mano tendida de Ludwig frente a ella invitándola a bailar con él la distrajo, aceptándola sin pensar para dejarse llevar en el ritmo lento y agradable de alguna canción que no llegaba a reconocer, más pendiente de esos ojos celestes mirándola con cariño. Ambos se movían con dulzura alrededor de la pista, sin pensar en nada más a su alrededor, como si ni siquiera ellos existieran, formando un extraño remanso de paz en su mente en la que la sala estaba vacía totalmente aunque debería estar sobrecargada por tanto ruido que se quedaría corto.

Un estruendo superó el de la música con demasiado volumen y caos, pareciendo como si alguien hubiera tirado el techo sobre ellos. Escucharon un grito femenino, el de la niñera que cuidaba del heredero Wang y Madeleine, pronto acompañado con unos gritos y llantos infantiles. Todos los invitados se abalanzaron a la puerta en un movimiento de valentía primeriza ante lo desconocido y morbo o curiosidad ante la amenaza, atrancando la posible salida y sólo permitiendo que Nataliya, con su pasado como bailarina, pudiera escapar de la masa.

Al subir las escaleras se encontró con que algo había abierto un gran boquete en el techo, dejando polvo y escombros que dificultaban el paso a la puerta del dormitorio. Los gritos no cesaban, entendiendo por qué en cuanto vio a un monstruo similar a los dragones mitológicos gruñir a la niñera que cargaba con los dos bebés como podía. En el suelo Nataliya creyó ver a un hombre tirado pero el polvo dificultaba su visión, aparte de estar más pendiente de esa criatura oscura que abrió su boca gruñendo ferozmente, demostrando el peligro que suponía. Su corazón pasó de estar congelado a latir con demasiada velocidad.

-¡Salva al Wang!-Le gritó a la empleada sin saber muy bien qué pasaba por su cabeza.-¡Yo me quedo con Madeleine!

El monstruo no pareció demasiado conforme, atacando sin pensarlo a la nodriza, lanzándola por las escaleras ante la vista de los asistentes, que tan rápido como habían intentado salir se apresuraron a acurrucarse en el rincón más interior del salón como ratas cobardes. Ludwig les echó un último vistazo antes de subir los escalones todo lo rápido que podía pensando en el peligro que pudieran estar pasando Nataliya y Madeleine. No sabía que ellas estaban escondidas en un mueble, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido y conteniendo las ganas de responder a los gritos desesperados con los que las llamaba.

-Contente, niña.-Musitó Nataliya, escuchando a Ludwig y la respiración del monstruo. Madeleine, sin embargo, no pareció escuchar a su prima y respondió chillando ella también y saliendo del mueble.-¡No!

Vio cómo Ludwig se abalanzaba sobre la niña y el monstruo corría hacia él. Cuando iba a gritar angustiada, observó a Ludwig convertirse en una sombra muy similar con la que había soñado dos años antes. Sólo así supo lo que él era realmente, observando al espectro negro moverse alrededor del dragón, volando ambos por el agujero al cielo, contrastando sus figuras negras sobre el cielo gris y la nieve blanca que empezaba a caer, lo que debería haber atraído la atención de la ciudad entera si hubiesen alzado la vista al cielo.

Continuaron su extraña lucha, basándose ésta en zarpazos poco certeros del dragón y remolinos salir del demonio, que en un momento de desesperación chocó contra el pecho del dracante, que emitió un quejido que debería haber sido oído en varios kilómetros. Aún recomponía su forma cuando un brillo demasiado humano salió de los ojos de su enemigo antes de volver a lanzarse contra el agujero, donde ya sólo quedaba Madeleine mirando, ignorando los gritos de Nataliya para que se moviera y huyese. Ludwig fue más rápido, pero para poder protegerla del zarpazo tuvo que recobrar su forma carnal y sentir él el daño en lugar de la heredera al trono.

-¡Ludwig!-Nataliya gritó desesperada mientras corría y se inclinaba sobre su marido, sólo para comprobar el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su boca y lo profundo de las heridas sobre el tronco, pensando que si hubiese sido humano habría muerto. Alzó su mirada iracunda contra la niña, ignorando a la bestia alzarse y preparar una nueva acometida sobre ella.-¡Es tu culpa! ¡No deberías haber existido!

Cuando se dignó a mirar a la abominación acercar sus garras negras hacia ella no lloró porque no tuvo tiempo, escuchando unos pasos veloces y ligeros apresurarse, poniéndose entre ellos una figura alta, esquelética y trajeada frente al dragón. Al igual que el intruso, Nataliya gritó de terror al observar que su salvador no tenía una cabeza propiamente dicha, sino que ésta se sustituía por una serie de círculos concéntricos que giraban creando un sonido extraño.

El monstruo volvió a gritar y a alejarse, lanzándose por el hueco de la escalera y alzándose para huir por el agujero, cargando con un bulto del que salía sangre entre sus garras, y que por los gritos de horror y desesperación, debía ser el primogénito de Wang, la niñera o ambos a la vez. El hombre con cabeza de discos pareció mirar a Nataliya, Ludwig y Madeleine una vez más antes de saltar directamente al exterior por el boquete que se reconstruyó sobrenaturalmente una vez se hubo marchado.

Los ánimos no se habían calmado ni mucho menos en la mansión, repleta ahora de agitados invitados, una atemorizada dueña, un agonizante marido, un cadáver en el dormitorio de una niña y un padre destrozado. Llamaron a la puerta, teniendo que abrir un cualquiera a los servicios médicos y a los investigadores:

-¡Rápido, servicios médicos! ¡Somos Arthur Ignatius Kirkland e Isabel Fernández Garrido, vamos a investigar el escenario! ¡Haydden Merdinus, ve al cadáver; Allistair, tú pregunta a los asistentes fuera! ¡Abandonen ahora mismo el lugar! ¡Repito! ¡Abandonen el lugar!


	6. Chapter 5

**La** **investigación**

No tardó mucho la mansión Arlovski en quedarse completamente vacía, dejando al cuerpo de investigación libertad. Obviamente, no querían que algún curioso volviera para molestarles, así que Isabel y Arthur se tensaron al oír ruido cerca de la entrada. Aunque resultó no ser nada peligroso, ella siguió portando su arma.

-Diría que la fiesta se les fue de las manos antes de que el monstruo los atacara.-Dijo Arthur mostrando varias copas tiradas en el suelo.

-O se caerían con el caos. ¿Crees que Haydden Merdinus ya ha identificado el cadáver.

-Seguramente. Deberíamos ir a verle mientras Allistair continúa interrogando a los testigos.

Estos testigos no se habían alejado demasiado, esperando a la cantidad suficiente de barcas para poder llevarlos, pues sólo se habían movido aquéllas destinadas a los servicios médicos. Entre los invitados, Allistair pudo localizar a Nataliya Arlovskaya, con quien le hubiera gustado hablar sobre temas algo más lejanos, como el cadáver de Emma van Kriej, pero ella se marchó en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, instigada por las heridas de su nuevo marido. Ello no le gustó especialmente, pero al divisar al fondo a una mujer de piel muy pálida, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes lo olvidó totalmente, siendo sustituida la ira por el mayor de los temores. Iba acercarse para verificar que no era una alucinación de esas que padeció al estar cerca de esa persona concreta, cuando una muy desesperada Apanu Vargas le tomó del cuello y empezó a gritarle:

-¿Han encontrado a mi marido? ¿Lo han encontrado?

-Cálmese, señora.

-¿Acaso no sabe quién soy?

-Una loca desesperada. En cuanto lo vea la llamo, tranquila.-Buscó al señor Vargas con la mirada, pero no lo veía en ese grupo amasado en la puerta de la mansión, sólo pendiente de que, entre el gentío, esa mujer pareció esfumarse, confirmando una de sus peores pesadillas.

Rómulo Vargas se encontraba tendido en el suelo del dormitorio de Madeleine. Obviamente, ya no podría ver al forense examinar su cuerpo de forma superflua y comunicar su identidad a los detectives que acababan de entrar. El cadáver estaba frío y rígido, como si llevara bastante tiempo muerto, aunque los eventos acabasen de suceder. Haydden Merdinus Kirkland apartó sus gafas múltiples y emitió un veredicto:

-Murió de un ataque al corazón.

-¡No parece tener más edad que yo! -Exclamó Arthur.

-Por aquí la gente es muy sugestionable, y ahí demasiadas leyendas folklóricas desperdigadas. Seguramente vio algo un poco feo y se asustó. En realidad este hombre pasa de los cincuenta años, pese a conservarse bien.

Un latido pareció llegar a los oídos de Isabel. A medida que se acercaba a la cómoda el sonido se incrementaba dentro de su cabeza, como si le martillearan el cerebro. Tomó la fotografía que mostraba una cosa oscura que podría pasar por un animal medianamente grande, pese a sus rasgos humanoides.

Al girar la foto notó como su corazón daba un vuelco: En ella estaban el muerto, el señor Arlovski y un hombre rubio delgado más joven. Lo que la asustó era la coincidencia de la arquitectura al fondo con la de su visión, pese a la diferencia de luz entre ambas. Volvió a mirar el anverso, y pese a la baja calidad, podría decir que esa criatura era muy similar a la que se había alzado en el cielo.

-Mirad esto: Rómulo Vargas y Sergei Arlovski trabajaban juntos, y tenían algo que ver con el monstruo.

-¿Quién es el otro chico?

-No lo conozco. Pero, algo me dice que es parte de la conexión. ¿Cómo murió Arlovski?

-Cayó por una ventana. Siempre se ha considerado a su última esposa sospechosa de su asesinato, pero jamás encontraron pruebas contra ella.

-Tal vez Vargas sí hallara esas pruebas y tuviera que quitárselo de en medio.

-Lo dudo mucho. Su muerte parece a causa de un shock, quizá por ver lo que fuese eso del cielo.

-Sigo opinando que este chico sabe más cosas. ¿En qué trabajaban?

-Médicos. Eran también investigadores. Trabajaban en un hospital que fue abandonado cuando...-Paró su narración ante lo extraña que podría resultar.

-¿Qué pasó, Haydden Merdinus?-Vieron cómo suspiraba y se preparaba mentalmente para continuar el relato:

-De niño me gustaba leer sobre negligencias médicas para no cometerlas nunca, antes de decantarme por la medicina forense. Esta historia me pareció muy exagerada e incluso de ficción, pero ahora parece tener demasiado sentido: Se decía que en ese hospital intentaron fusionar cuerpos de distintos animales, algo similar a la Isla del , y los problemas llegaron cuando eligieron a humanos... Puede que una de sus creaciones buscara venganza.

-No.-Interrumpió Isabel, rememorando lo que había visto.-Hay algún admirador de su obra, puede que este chico tan extraño de la foto, que se dedica a combinar gente, ya sea con animales o con otros seres humanos. Normalmente fallan, pero las que no lo hacen le obedecen sin dudarlo. Mandó una aquí para poder coger al hijo de Wang.

-Deberíamos averiguar dónde trabajaban y quién es el chico.

-El hospital se llamaba de la Caridad, pero no sé cómo podríamos llegar. Era móvil dentro del terreno de la ciudad para, en teoría, ayudar a los necesitados.

-Y sobre la identidad de nuestro nuevo amigo...-Arthur tomó la imagen para señalar al rubio-Debería tener cuarenta o cincuenta años en este momento, pero si encontró la fórmula perfecta en la fusión, seguramente lo halla aplicado en sí mismo para mantenerse joven y sano.

-Lo que nos da ventaja.-Isabel volvió a coger el papel orgullosa de sí misma.-Preguntando por él directamente, alguien nos dará una identidad y un radio de movimientos.

Los tres se miraron satisfechos por estar tan cerca de resolver ese misterio, pero esa sensación se desvaneció al mirar al millonario muerto cuya muerte pronto sería comunicada a sus familiares, y al oír los pasos acelerados de Allistair. El pelirrojo llegaba con el corazón desbocado y una mirada alucinada y atemorizada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Me creeríais si os dijese que he vuelto a ver a Erzsébet?

Sus palabras cayeron como un peso en la moral de Arthur e Isabel, parándose el corazón de ambos por unos segundos al recordarla, al recordar la posesión, las ilusiones que se hacían reales, su gran poder, su aparición como bestia y el secuestro del pequeño Grigori. Supieron que ahora, más que buscar a ese desconocido, debían encontrarla a ella por si decidía hacer de Città Acquatica su nuevo dominio de terror particular.

 **Hospital de la Caridad**

Años atrás ver a Feliks tan animado habría sido algo extraño, estando así al haber conseguido un nuevo trabajo por muy infame que se considerara ser enterrador. Toris no podía negar que le encantaba verlo así: Sonriente, juguetón y parlanchín. Toris sentía su poder incrementase con su estado de ánimo, cosa que no le sorprendía, pues Feliks siempre había sido un ente muy poderoso y ahora más que nunca con sus recuerdos, de modo que no le extrañó verlo con unas alas naciendo de su espalda mientras miraba por la ventana.

Desde ahí observaba el caos tras el ataque del monstruo, quedando su sonrisa congelada al ver a Ludwig entrar herido, por lo que, para evitar volver a enfrentarse a él, se vistió sin dar explicaciones a las preguntas de Toris y se marchó a su trabajo como enterrador. De ese modo, se quedó solo en la habitación, pudiendo centrarse mejor en las palabras del desconocido que le confundió con Mathias.

Debería advertir al médico sobre lo que ocurría, sobre el hecho de que un paciente potencial le había advertido o amenazado. Así mismo, habría que averiguar lo posible sobre ese peligro, si es que había alguno, para poder erradicarlo.

Para ello, buscó la sección de pediatría, donde Mathias atendía a los más pequeños, hallando el lugar tan vacío que incluso con la luz del día sentía escalofríos recorrer su piel con sólo oír sus propios pasos. Éstos le guiaron frente a esa pesada puerta metálica que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos desde que escuchó el grito que aún le acosaba.

Se encontró tentado de abrirla, apoyando su mano en el mango, pero, como la primera vez, la mano fría se posó sobre él.

-Tú no eres Khøler.-Se limitó a decir el extraño.-Pero igualmente no debes entrar ahí.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sólo te diré que me llamo Lukas. Y, una vez más, no entres ahí. Mejor aún, quédate en tu cuarto y cerca.

-¿Y por qué?

-No soportarías la verdad, Laurinatis.

-¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy un paciente curioso.-Respondió Lukas fríamente.-Y ahora, largo.-La solidez en el tono obligó a Toris a cumplir la orden, que continuó su camino original a la pediatría.

La pediatría se encontraba en el ala izquierda del edificio, que permitía ver el bosque oscuro, lo que debería haber asustado a los niños. A esa edad los niños podrían vivir en un mundo más próximo al de las fantasías y las pesadillas que podría haberles dado pavor ante el movimiento de las hojas oscuras y el silbar del viento que se filtraba entre las ventanas y las paredes. Emil y Eira dormían pese al panorama en el que se encontraban. Mathias tomaba sus constantes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Buenos días Toris. Has madrugado mucho, camarada.-Saludó Mathias con una sonrisa amable.

-Venía a preguntarle acerca de un tal Lukas.

-Desgraciadamente, no puedo revelar nada sobre mis pacientes. El juramento hipocrático.

-Lo entiendo, pero...-Dudó si hablarle de los sucesos ocurridos con esa persona en particular.-El otro día llegué a la puerta del laboratorio, y ese hombre me confundió con usted antes de decir que no debería haber venido. Hoy me ha prohibido entrar en el laboratorio afirmando que no lo soportaría.

Mathias permaneció pensativo por unos segundos ante la información. Susurró algo en el oído de Toris para despedirse con un _"...esta noche"_. Inmediatamente fingió que nada había pasado y volvió a saludarle como la primera vez, confundiendo al ente, que se alejó de la consulta y continuó su exploración particular por e hospital, adentrándose más y más en las entrañas del lugar sin hallar más rastro que el de unas arañas y algún chillido propio de ratones, preguntándose de qué podrían alimentarse.

Sobre la respuesta a esa pregunta, deseó que nunca hubiese hallado la respuesta al abrir una puerta de madera podrida que le hizo querer vomitar. Trató de recuperar la calma acusando a su excitada imaginación ante los eventos y el misterio que le acosaba. Pese a esos pensamientos tranquilizadores, no volvió a abrir esa puerta. En su lugar, continuó bajando por unas escaleras retorcidas y desgastadas, escuchando los escalones crujir bajo su peso.

Tragó saliva e intentó retener un grito al escuchar eco de una voz muy profunda. Por el filo de una puerta se asomaba el único hálito de luz en ese sótano. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno se acercó a escuchar, reconociendo las voces como las de Tino y Berwald. Prestó atención a sus palabras:

-...he vuelto a fallar.-Tino gimoteaba, no permitiendo oír mucho más.

-Tranquilo, suele pasar.

-Lo sé. Sólo pude salvarte a ti, mi amor.

-Y por ello, estaré junto a ti, pase lo que pase.-Respondió Berwald con encendida pasión.

-Entonces, ¿podrías deshacerte de este fallo?

-Por supuesto.

Toris escuchó algo pesado caer al suelo y apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse mejor cuando vio a Berwald cargando con una cosa de tamaño humano pero con cara de halcón. El médico le observó con una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno. Con un gesto violento le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó a esa sala gris, donde notó unas garras frías tumbarlo contra su voluntad sobre el suelo. Unas agujas se clavaron en su espalda desnuda, dejando unas horripilantes marcas en ella cuando se movieron libremente durante unos minutos que se hicieron horas. Cuando la calma llegó miró al techo gris, sin poder hallar voz suficiente como para gritar.

Por la noche, obviamente, no acudió a su cita. En su lugar, Mathias entró derribando la puerta en el cuarto que ocupaba Lukas, quien se limitó a devolverle una mirada chulesca y enfadada.

-¡Dime ahora mismo qué está pasando!-Gritó Mathias amenazando mediante su Kon.

-Tino Väinämöinën no se caracteriza por su piedad precisamente, y menos cuando Arlovski y Vargas le salvaron de la justicia austriaca tras las masacres que cometía en el manicomio de Musiker Seele. Ellos le enseñaron a combinar humanos y animales, fallando a veces, acertando en otras. Además, ese Berwald le obedece sin pensarlo apenas, creo que él es una de sus mejores creaciones.

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?

Lukas se puso en pie, revelando unos cuernos de algún rumiante salir de su cabeza.

-¿Y ahora? Kholer, no deberías haber venido, espero que ya entienda por qué.

-¿Van a hacerle eso a Emil y a Eira?

-Obvio que sí.

-¡Debemos avisar a la policía!

-Eso dijeron los O'Donell, antes de ser mezclados con una urraca. Hay una persona que asusta a los monstruos y a Tino, El Hombre con Cabeza de Disco. Retrasa lo que puedas el ingreso de Eira y Emil y cuando él venga, te ayudaré a huir. Los dos vagabundos que trajiste están más que condenados, y en el fondo lo sabes. ¿Hay trato?

Lukas extendió su mano huesuda hacia él, y pese a las condiciones, Mathias la estrechó, deseando que las condiciones de ese lugar se revelara algún día y que ese Hombre con Cabeza de Disco apareciese pronto.


	7. Chapter 6

**El funeral**

Feliks avanzó deprisa al cementerio, donde su jefa le gritó una suerte de improperios por llegar tarde. Ni se preocupó, sabía que sólo estaba enfadada desde que le vio con Toris, impidiéndole poder seducirle y tirarle como hacía con todos los hombres. Después, le pidió que fuera a enterrar un cadáver recién llegado, el de Rómulo Vargas. Feliks recordaba a Feliciano Vargas como un viejo amigo, así que debería darle su más sincero pésame en cuanto le viese.

Lo halló camuflado entre toda una comitiva. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto destrozado de Apanu, como tampoco el mohín incómodo cuando miró a Feliciano, a una mujer que reconoció como Luljeta y una niña pequeña idéntica al primero. El tercer descendiente Vargas permanecía totalmente ajeno, como si el honor o unión familiar le diera igual también.

Apanu observó el ataúd desaparecer bajo la tierra con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Pronunció unas palabras de desconsuelo que fueron seguidas por un discurso de Feliciano sobre lo mucho que iba a echar en falta a quien había sido un padre, un mentor, una figura a seguir, alguien a quien quería y admiraba... Sin embargo, se calló el que en un principio no le fuera a dejar vivir con su novia y reconocer a su pequeña. A Feliks no se le escapó el gesto de Sakura escupiendo sobre la tierra cuando nadie miraba. Debía odiarle, pero no entendió que fue porque él arregló un matrimonio infeliz y abocado al fracaso que la había alejado de su familia, su país y sus amigos. Ni Luljeta ni Fluture dijeron nada, por el simple hecho de que apenas conocían a ese señor. Carlo pronunció un discurso similar al de su hermano, nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Con el ánimo triste pero encendido, la familia inició el regreso separada en varios grupos. Feliciano, Luljeta y la hija de ambos se habían adelantado, estando más pendientes de su hijita jugando con una mariposa, salvo por un momento en que él no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía ella incluso con ese vestido negro largo, esbozando una sonrisa boba. Era extraño, pero volvía a sentirse tan feliz como años atrás.

En el otro grupo, algo más atrás, la mirada iracunda de Apanu cayó sobre esa familia feliz. Pensó en lo indecente que era el que su marido estuviera de cuerpo presente y él sólo pensara en esas bastardas recién llegadas. Pensó que Sakura también debía estar enfadada por eso, aunque la japonesa sólo pensara en que estaba alejada de su familia por nada. Apanu también se fijó en Carlo, pensando que su tercer nieto era muy apuesto, casi tanto como Lovino lo fue alguna vez. Él había demostrado ser un seductor nato y algo mujeriego, casi como su abuelo lo fue en algún momento.

—Carlo, en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión quiero que tengamos una conversación a solas.

Él tragó saliva, asustado. Recordó un momento que ansiaba poder olvidar, el momento en que, con sólo once años, entró al dormitorio de su abuela sin permiso ni hacer ruido, hallando a su desaparecido hermano dormido sin apenas ropa en la cama de su abuela. Durante años había tratado de desmentir lo que vio, pero la mirada de odio de Apanu hacia Maria la vez que él la presentó como su novia seguida de la discusión entre abuela y nieto, así como las palabras de cariño y el tiempo que alguna vez pasaron juntos confirmaba sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso quería que él fuese el sustituto de Lovino en su cama? ¿Y cómo podría rechazarla sin que se ofendiese? Tratando de buscar respuestas a sus propias preguntas no se fijó cuando subieron a la barca ni tampoco cuando llegaron a la mansión y siguió a Apanu hasta sus aposentos.

Ella se quitó el velo, con el semblante muy serio. Miró a Carlo y quiso reírse de la palidez de su rostro y su mueca atemorizada, pero la charla era demasiado importante como para burlarse de su nieto, así que procedió a explicarle su plan:

—Verás, me he dado cuenta de que eres un auténtico seductor, apoyándote en tus conocimientos, tu bello físico y tu capacidad de halagos. Ninguna mujer se te puede resistir.

—¿Gracias?

—El caso es que el honor de la familia ya está demasiado manchado. Tu abuelo y yo desde hace mucho tiempo dejamos de ser la pareja unida que hemos intentado fingir ante los ojos ajenos. Mientras él se dedicaba a acosar a cualquier jovencita que se pusiera ante él, yo siempre he mantenido a mis amantes durante prolongados periodos de tiempo y en el más absoluto secreto.—Carlo no se atrevió a preguntar si Luigi fue uno de ellos.—Por mucho que guardásemos las apariencias siempre habrá alguien que sepa todo. La muerte de Rómulo no fue accidental. Desde que tu estúpido hermano ha traído a esas bastardas, él se ha encontrado peor que nunca pese a su robusta salud, y no creo que sea una coincidencia.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Creo sinceramente que la tal Luljeta le estaba envenenando, y cuando él fue a perseguir a la niñera de la casa Arlovski, le hizo efecto. No podemos mancharnos más aún con un asesinato, pero sí podemos conseguir que él la repudie. Tu objetivo será seducirla, y cuando ella caiga rendida a tus encantos harás lo posible para que él se entere, diciendo que ella te sedujo. Así, él la echará. Sobre su hija, dudará de la paternidad de algún modo, pues todos sabemos que en algún lugar del mundo tenemos un doppelgänger, y terminará largándola igualmente.

—No me costará mucho.—Apanu iba a marcharse, pero Carlo debía resolver esa duda intestinal.—Abuela, ¿qué relación tenías con Lovino?

—Dedícate a seducirla y no preguntes cosas de las que no quieres respuestas.—Y Apanu abandonó la habitación con un portazo.

Esa noche, la familia volvió a reunirse para cenar como si nada hubiese sucedido, pese a la silla vacía y sus vestimentas negras en señal de luto. No tardaron en llegar las viandas, consistentes en sopa, pasta y pastelillos y fruta diversos. Carlo observó la forma en que Feliciano y Luljeta se miraban, dándose cuenta de lo imposible que sería un intento de seducirla. ¿Y si en su lugar intentaba convencerla de que era él quien tenía una amante? Sería tan imposible como lo anterior.

Entonces, recordó sus correrías con mujeres que se suponían felizmente casadas, dándole fuerzas. Además, debía reconocer que ella era bastante hermosa y agradable. Envalentonado se ofreció a acostar a Fluture con ella, mientras su abuela le pidió a Feliciano acompañarla al que, como primogénito y heredero, ahora era su despacho.

Carlo se sorprendió por lo buena que era su sobrina, sin montar una pataleta cuando su madre la tumbó y arropó, cayendo dormida poco después. Por su respiración calmada y constante no quedaba lugar a dudas de que su sueño era hermoso. Vio a Luljeta posar una mano sobre la mejilla de la niña, observándola con cariño maternal.

—Te agradezco que quisieras ayudarme, Carlo.

—No hay de qué. ¿Cómo llevas tu estancia aquí?

—Bien. Es... Como vivir en uno de esos cuentos de hadas donde la princesa y el príncipe viven felices rodeados de lujos, pero... puedo sentir cómo tu abuela no me acepta, como si le hubiese hecho algo grave.—Carlo pensó en las sospechas que Apanu antes había compartido con él.

—Tal vez lo hayas hecho.—Pasó de la tranquilidad a la ira auspiciado por las sospechas anteriormente comentadas. ¿Y si su abuela tenía razón? Su abuelo no se había encontrado bien desde que Feliciano la trajo a su casa.

Esa teoría le encajaba perfectamente ahora: Ella se quitaba de en medio los diversos estorbos ante la herencia de la familia Vargas como fuese. Feliciano jamás sospecharía de ella, lo que le hizo enfadarse más aún: Ese imbécil que se suponía el más inteligente de toda la familia no veía que ella tenía todas las posibilidades de haber envenenado a su abuelo sólo porque se la tiraba. Afortunadamente, mantuvo el dominio de sus emociones internas de cara al exterior, como hacía siempre. El caso es que Luljeta debía ser más inteligente que cualquier otra mujer con la que hubiese estado, pues entendió su mirada violenta y se inclinó hacia atrás tensa por completo, buscando la puerta.

—¿Qué haces, Luljeta?

—¿Por qué me miras así?—Buscó algo con lo que defenderse al ver cómo se acercaba con demasiada seguridad.

—Sé lo que le hiciste a mi abuelo, preciosa. Sé que tú le envenenaste, y sé que mi abuela y yo seremos los siguientes en tu lista para ser rica, zorra albanesa.

—¡Yo no maté a tu abuelo, murió de un ataque al corazón!

—¡Un hombre tan sano como él no enferma y muere de la noche a la mañana! Pero, voy a ser bueno contigo y no le diré nada a Feliciano si accedes a acostarte conmigo.

—¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Soy inocente!

—¡A otros con esos cuentos, princesita! Ya te he dicho lo que puedes hacer para que él no se entere, y en tu situación, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar.—Carlo la había acorralado contra un rincón. Observó unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos marrón rojizo mientras asentía.

—Aparta, tengo que quitarme la ropa.—Él se giró, sin ver lo que ella realmente hacía, que fue tirarlo sobre un baúl abierto y golpearle la cabeza con la tapa, dejándolo en un estado quieto, demasiado. Así, Luljeta pudo huir buscando a Feliciano y cargando con su hija.

Sobre éste, su abuela lo había llevado al despacho de su abuelo, efectivamente. Sobre la mesa de ébano pudo comprobar una especie de contrato. Sabía que ese día tarde o temprano llegaría, pero no lo esperaba en esas circunstancias. Tomó asiento y respiró profundamente. Procedió a leer el contrato, leyendo lo que esperaba, que debía renunciar a dos familiares, resultando demasiado obvio a quien se refería ese documento; así que lo lanzó de forma despectiva y enfrentó su mirada a la de su abuela, que pudo ver en su tono dorado el mismo que el de Rómulo, pero siendo idéntico a Lovino. Apartó sus turbios pensamientos al entender que él estaba bastante enfadado y que no era ninguno de ellos.

—No pienso renunciar a ellas.

—Pero...

—Yo las amo. ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

—Ya te hablé del honor familiar, y no estás afectado. ¿Y si te dijera que ella te está engañando?

—No mientas, abuela.

—Te juro que la vi con Carlo. Por la forma en que se besaban diría que no era la primera vez que se juntaban.

—¿Crees que voy a tragarme semejante mentira? ¡Eres una mentirosa de manual, una falsa nata! Sólo porque tú no seas feliz, no significa que los demás no tengamos que estar amargados toda nuestra vida. Pero, al menos a mí no me has gritado tanto como lo hiciste con Lovino cuando presentó a Maria. Parecías una novia celosa...—La verdad golpeó a Feliciano.

Apanu torció el gesto. Su cerebro pensó rápido algún tipo de distracción para alguien como Feliciano:

—¡Tu novia envenenó a tu abuelo!

—No. No fue ella. Tú y él no erais pareja realmente, ya habéis tenido muchos amantes... Pero, nunca pensé que él, mi hermano, tu nieto, fuera uno. Dios mío, esto es asqueroso... Y por eso... Por eso dejaste que él se fuera a Musiker Seele sin ayuda de ningún tipo... Y no sólo eso...

—No...

—¡Tú envenenaste a Rómulo! No le amabas, y encima debías ver cómo se ligaba a tantas mujeres en tus narices, debías odiarle con toda tu alma. Cuando llegó Luljeta viste el modo y el momento idóneo para acabar con él, pudiendo acusarla si todo te salía mal. ¿Por qué, Apanu, por qué?

—Él opinaba que no importaba con quién salineras, y de hecho estaba arreglando tu divorcio de Sakura. Nuestro honor e imagen ya está muy manchado, no debía dejar que eso pasase.

—Eres despreciable.—Escupió las palabras como si de bilis se tratasen.

Escucharon gritos llamar al recién heredado. Luljeta cargaba con una confusa Fluture mientras lloraba asustada. Obviamente, Feliciano se acercó preguntando qué ocurría, arrepintiéndose pronto de haberlo hecho:

—Tu hermano me acusó de haber asesinado a tu abuelo. Intentó sobornarme, diciendo que si no me acostaba con él iba a acusarme.

—¿Y qué has hecho?

—Lo... Lo lancé contra un baúl y le golpeé con la tapa.—Para añadir aún más teatralidad, Carlo entró, mostrando un pequeño hilo de sangre en su sien. Trató de excusarse frente a su hermano, consciente de todos sus últimos errores:

—Feli, la abuela me pidió que la sedujera para que la echases, ya que ella era la mayor candidata a haber envenenado al abuelo.

Feliciano no dijo que fue cosa de Apanu, no dijo nada sobre la relación de ella con Lovino, sólo tomó el contrato de su herencia, un bolígrafo, escribió algo en el apartado de las condiciones y finalmente firmó. Observó la escena con una sonrisa extraña en su cara, producto de los últimos acontecimientos, y finalmente señaló la puerta.

—Apanu, Carlo, más os vale salir de la casa antes de que suelte a los perros contra vosotros.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así? ¿A tu abuela, a tu hermano?

—Por lo que a mí respecta, tenía que renunciar a dos familiares para conseguir la herencia. Desgraciadamente para mí, tengo consanguineidad con dos personas tan asquerosas como vosotros, pero ahora no tendré ningún lazo psicológico, cariñoso y mucho menos económico. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Carlo suplicó con algunas palabras que sonaron falsas en sus oídos, mientras que Apanu se limitó a marcharse de allí con ademán propio de alguien que ha perdido el honor pese a que ella ya cayó al nivel de la basura tiempo atrás. El despacho se quedó en un silencio roto por las cenizas de la chimenea y los balbuceos confusos de Fluture.

—¿Eres consciente de que no nos van a dejar tranquilos?—Luljeta se acercó a Feliciano con preocupación en la voz.

—Por supuesto. Contrtaré algún servicio para defendernos. No te preocupes más, pronto todo nos irá bien, mi amor.—La abrazó sin estar muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

Y hacía bien en desconfiar. Apanu no dudó en refugiarse en ese maldito hospital, donde hablaba con dos hombres, uno muy alto y espeluznante y otro más bajo y delgado que ella. Ignoraba los gritos de una voz masculina pedir auxilio, tal y como le habían pedido, lo que sólo parecía volver cada vez más loco al sepulturero de esa mañana cuando le decían que no oían los gritos de su Toris. Continuaron su conversación con la frialdad propia de gente como ellos:

—Entonces, ¿opinas que ella es la idónea para nuestros experimentos?

—Efectivamente. Sólo debéis pasaros y llevárosla sin importar si acabáis con todos ellos. Ya sabéis dónde vive ese pequeño traidor.

—Bien. Lo haremos tan pronto como nos sea posible, Apanu. ¿Algo más?

—Haced que sufran como lo hace el tal Toris.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo final (1/2)**

Nataliya solía acudir al hospital para visitarle y vigilar la evolución de sus heridas, aunque éstas se curaban extrañamente rápido. Seguramente se debiera a su naturaleza sobrehumana recién descubierta. Quien sabe si él sospechaba acerca de ese descubrimiento, sólo viendo que las ojeras se hacían paso en ella a causa de los ataques de pánico tras haber estado a punto de ser devorados.

Al menos, ese día ya iba a poder volver a su casa, donde dejaría de escuchar esos alaridos desgarradores que, por ante la amenaza de no recibir atención médica alguna, no podía denunciar ni siquiera a Feliks, a quien había visto arañando las paredes desesperado mientras llamaba a Toris. Recordando lo vivido previo al ataque del monstruo y a su lucha, Ludwig cogió las maletas con la ropa que había usado y, junto a Nataliya, abandonó el hospital. Madeleine los observaba con curiosidad en sus ojos violetas y les dedicó una sonrisa dulce, propia de una niña inocente. Sin pensarlo, Ludwig la devolvió sin ver los celos en el gesto de Nataliya, cuyo odio por la niña sólo había ido en aumento ya no sólo por las atenciones que recibía, sino porque la acusaba de lo sucedido en la mansión Arlovski; creía sinceramente que Ludwig había resultado herido por culpa de la niña, así como su intento de ser devorada por ese monstruo.

Llegaron a su casa sin incidentes, sólo dedicándose a comer y a leer una vez instalado de nuevo. Nataliya necesitaba decirle que ella ya sabía lo que era, que era un demonio, una sombra como la de los cuentos que su madre le contaba antes de dormir, y que no le temía en absoluto. Quería decirle que aún le amaba y que aún daría su vida por él. Halló un momento de valor cuando él le leía en voz alta algunos cuentos del este de Europa, concretamente uno que mencionaba algo sobre Baba Yaga, pero fue interrumpida por Madeleine, pidiendo más cuentos y haciendo que perdiera todo ese valor.

Ese recuerdo quedó grabado en su debilitada mente, pues no tardó en soñarse como una mujer vieja, de largos dedos arrugados, enorme nariz curvada, con una gran joroba y una sonrisa sin dientes, todo ello sin desentonar con las imperfecciones de su cara y su pelo tieso y cano. Ya no quedaba rastro de sus posesiones por todo el mundo, de Minsk a Santiago de Chile; no veía rastros de su riqueza. Pero, no tenía indicio alguno de Ludwig. ¿Dónde podría estar?

Un garrotazo en su maltrecha cadera la sacó de su ensoñación, reconociendo al autor como su actual marido. Trató de llamarlo con dulzura, pero se encontró una mirada fría como un puñal.

—La señora quiere verte cuanto antes.—Sólo entonces esa oscuridad se reveló como la entrada de su hogar. Al fondo, creyó ver al cuadro de Sergei reírse cruelmente de su desgracia.

—Ludwig, mi amor, ¿no me reconoces?

—¡Maddie, mi amor! ¡Ya está desvariando otra vez!—Gritó él sin miramientos.

Y sí, de sus escaleras bajó una versión adulta de su prima enfundada en uno de sus vestidos favoritos, llevando sus zapatos favoritos y tomando la mano de su marido mientras la miraba con superioridad.

—Tal vez sea hora de deshacernos de ella como ella hizo con Sergei.

—¿Cómo?—Y antes de poder protestar o moverse, ya la cogieron y lanzaron por una ventana, haciéndose su caída al vacío eterna, pensando en cómo, lentamente y a medida que fue creciendo, Madeleine fue arrebatándole todo.

Se despertó cuando su peso cayó sobre la nieve y sus órganos parecían aplastarse. Sudaba y aún tenía los nervios tan encendidos como la velocidad de su corazón. El llanto infantil no la ayudaba a relajarse para volver a conciliar el sueño, y a pesar de cubrirse con las almohadas y las sábanas, aún la oía llorar. Ludwig no se levantaba, seguramente por la medicación que debía tomar antes de dormir. Sólo ella escuchaba esos gritos agudos, esos alaridos que parecían salidos de un animal.

Cruzó el pasillo enfadada, aún con ciertos efectos de su pesadilla en su cerebro. Madeleine lloraba, y seguía llorando cuando la tomó en brazos de mala gana y la arrullaba al ritmo de una nana improvisada. Como los paseos por la habitación resultaban insuficientes, Nataliya pensó que sería buena idea salir al pasillo, donde igualmente resultó inútil el intento para hacer callar a la pequeña, clavándose su llanto en su cabeza cada vez más. Su ritmo se aceleró, su voz y velocidad en la nana aumentaron, Madeleine sólo gritó más, obligándola a chillar las notas. Sus brazos iban demasiado deprisa, dando demasiado impulso a un cuerpo tan ligero; al frenar el ritmo. el bebé se impulsó en el aire.

El llanto se siguió escuchando a través del hueco de las escaleras, cesando tras escucharse un sonido hueco golpear el suelo ante la mirada atónita de una paralizada Nataliya, que sólo reaccionó a bajar las escaleras, comprobando el pequeño cuerpo en el centro de la entrada, tal como había temido y confirmado. Aún sin creerlo, se acercó y se dejó caer sobre la pobre Maddie, sin decir palabra alguna y permaneciendo así toda la noche, hallándola Ludwig en ese estado alucinado.

—¡Nataliya! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La... La he matado...—Respondió con voz temblorosa.—¡La he matado! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Juro que no quería matarla!

—¡Cálmate!

—Pero gritaba mucho... Y había tenido una pesadilla... Ella me lo arrebataba todo... ¡Y ahora está muerta!—En su delirio, había empezado a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo.—Juro que no quería matarla... Sólo quería que se callase...

—Relájate, mi amor.

—¿Y qué dirán mis tíos?—El sólo recordar a Iván enfurecido y el destino del traidor de Musiker Seele le provocó escalofríos a Ludwig. Pero, el pensamiento de ese pueblo le hizo recordar a un cierto conocido extremadamente poderoso...

—¡Feliks Lukasiewicz!

—¿Quién es ése? ¿Otra sombra como tú?—La observó extrañado.—Sí, te vi transformarte. Pero, no me importa en absoluto. Dime que ese Feliks puede idear una solución a esto, por favor, aunque sea mentira.

—Claro que puede. Él es el más poderoso entre nosotros, tu tío le concedió recordar su vida anterior, y apoyándose en ella, él puede hacer cosas extraordinarias. Volví a verle en el hospital, perdiendo lentamente la cabeza. Buscaba a su novio, Toris, a quien torturaban en algún sótano o desván, no sé.

Los ojos de Nataliya volvieron a brillar y se levantó de un salto, ignorando al cadáver infantil por primera vez en horas. Entre ambos idearon un plan que esa misma noche llevaron a cabo.

Ese hospital tenía un leve parecido con el psiquiátrico en Musiker Seele, tal vez por la oscuridad en sus pasillos. Nataliya acompañaba a una sombra que se deslizaba por las paredes como si fuera su medio natural. Era ella quien cargaba con el cuerpo a su espalda, sin ya sentir temor alguno ante eso, pues pronto ese pequeño estorbo volvería a la vida, sólo debían encontrar a esos dos tipos.

Escuchó los gritos más altos que antes saliendo de una pesada y enorme puerta de metal. Con un chasquido consiguió llamar la atención de Ludwig, que recobró su forma humana para observar también esa puerta. Escucharon pasos acercarse cuando consiguieron abrir la puerta, y parecían de alguien o algo muy grande.

—Entra tú y busca a Toris, yo me encargo de lo que se acerque.

—Ten cuidado.—Al introducirse en esa sala observó cuerpos monstruosos e híbridos moverse entre gemidos, pero sólo uno estaba caído en el suelo y conservaba su aspecto humano, así que se acercó a ese.

Los dientes afilados de la bestia. Esa era la visión de Ludwig cuando ese monstruo, el mismo que había atacado la mansión Arlovski poco antes, abrió su boca en señal de reto. Esa vez no iba a dejar que le hiriese, esa vez sabía sus puntos débiles. Se transformó en sombra y, como si una serpiente fuese, rodeó al dragón para apretarle y estrangularle, pero éste se sacudió y consiguió quitárselo. No tocó el suelo o alguna otra superficie sólida, sino que él mismo volvió a alzarse en el aire, abalanzándose en picado sobre diversos puntos del cuerpo de ese monstruo: La cabeza, la espalda, el vientre, la mandíbula. Tras golpearle en las costillas, posterior al sonido de algo rompiéndose en el interior de eso, vio como adoptaba una forma más pequeña, revelando a quien había sido su enfermero, ahora muy maltrecho y malherido. Berwald le tosió sangre sobre su cara ya humana.

—Debo... encontrar a Fluture Vargas... Palacio Vargas... Sufrir...-—erwald malgastaba su poco oxígeno en una respiración demasiado pesada.

Ludwig le ignoró y entró a la habitación, donde efectivamente encontró a esos monstruitos, pero le fue suficiente con ver a su mujer sujetando a un hombre con melena castaña desfallecido.

—Si ha aguantado tanto, debe ser de los tuyos.

—Cierto. Dame a Madeleine, iré a buscar a Feliks. Vigila que Toris no se levanté e intente hacer alguna tontería. ¿Estos monstruos te han molestado?

—En absoluto.—Señaló a uno de ellos con un bisturí clavado en la espalda. Los otros ocupantes la miraban aterrorizados.

Feliks ya no oía a Toris. ¿Estaba ya loco del todo? Tal vez por eso veía a Ludwig acercarse a él cargando a un bebé muy quieto. Para su desgracia, y como pudo comprobar, aún estaba muy cuerdo, y muy pronto se odiaría a sí mismo:

—¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Quieres volver a ver a Toris?

—Toris me abandonó, pero... Oigo su voz.—Esbozó una sonrisa que daba auténtico pavor combinada con sus ojeras, su piel más pálida que nunca y sus ojos verdes tan abiertos.

—No. Toris no te abandonó. Él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—¿Esos gritos eran reales?

—Sí. Todos lo oían. Lo oíamos.

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada? ¡Gritaba de dolor! ¡Malditos monstruos! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está?!

—No vengo realmente a hablar de eso, Feliks.—Mostró a Madeleine y vio como la expresión de su interlocutor pasaba de ira a horror.—Ella esa Madeleine Braginsky-Jones. Si tú le devuelves la vida, yo te digo dónde está Toris.

—¿Cómo sé que no lo has matado ya, maldito asesino?

—Porque no tienes mejor garantía que esa. Él está escondido en alguna parte de este hospital, y yo te diré en cual cuando la resucites.

—¡No puedo resucitar un cuerpo sin más! Nadie puede. Pero...

—¿Pero?

—Sí podría darle la vida de otro cuerpo similar al suyo.—Por algún motivo, Ludwig recordó aquello de Fluture Vargas. Él recordaba a un Vargas, a un tal Feliciano, de cuando estuvo en Musiker Seele. Le había dicho que no tenía hermanas, ese no era el nombre ni de su madre ni de su abuela, y por lo que él sabía, tenía una novia llamada Luljeta. Fluture Vargas debía ser su hija y si los cálculos no le fallaban, no tendría más edad que Madeleine.

—Espera aquí.

—¿De verdad vas a robar un bebé?

—¿De verdad quieres pasar el resto de tu vida sin Toris Laurinatis?—Su silencio fue la mejor respuesta que pudo obtener.

La situación en el Palacio Vargas no estaba siendo muy buena. Apanu y Carlo se habían dedicado a hacerles la vida imposible, primero sobornando a un juez para que impidiese el divorcio con Sakura, más tarde enviando mensajes amenazadores, haciendo correr horribles rumores sobre ellos hasta que finalmente habían destrozado parte de la fachada, amenazando con violencia física la próxima vez. A Luljeta esa situación de estrés constante le afectaba en forma de sonambulismo, despertando muchas veces en lugares insospechados, como la biblioteca, y de forma muy extraña, como llevando su bañador.

Feliciano lo sabía, y le había prometido que pronto se pasaría. Por el momento, había estado buscando casas de campo en Albania, pensando que el regresar a su patria podría calmar a su mujer. Además, así las dificultades de sus parientes prácticamente se desvanecerían. Tan al punto llegaba su idea de mudanza que buena parte del mobiliario ya estaba guardado en cajas, maletas y baúles a la espera de ser transportados. Si todo les hubiera salido bien, en una semana ya habrían estado viviendo en una nueva casa de campo cercana a Gjirokastra, pero el destino se había hartado de ellos, así que envió una gran desgracia a su hogar:

Luljeta, como siempre, había ido al dormitorio de Fluture para dormirla, y mientras le cantaba una nana le pareció oír pasos. Se giró asustada, pero no vio nada. Tras achacarlo a su imaginación, arropó a la niña y después fue a su alcoba. No les sorprendió ver a Feliciano ponerse su abrigo, pues a esas horas no había muchas posibilidades de ser atacados por Carlo y/o Apanu mientras cargaban el mobiliario. Se despidió de ella con un beso fugaz, y tan pronto él se marchó de la casa, Luljeta escuchó perfectamente pasos en la habitación de su hija, y esta vez no quedaban dudas de que había alguien en la casa, alguien ajeno. Cogió un atizador de chimenea y se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Feliciano regresó unos cinco minutos después. Llamó a Luljeta, y le extrañó mucho que no hubiera respuesta. Ella no se habría dormido estando sola por temor a un ataque de sonambulismo, así que también llegó a la conclusión de que algo grave estaba pasando. Escuchó ruido de caída en la habitación de su hija y fue corriendo hacia allí.

Observó la escena más dantesca que le pudiera pasar: Su novia estaba quieta en el suelo, con un charco de sangre en su cabeza y un atizador manchado de ese líquido cerca del cuerpo. Su hija tenía expresión alucinada, como si estuviese en estado de shock, mientras Ludwig Klausz, a quien no veía desde hacía dos años y quien era la la última persona a la que esperaba ver, la sujetaba.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó como un imbécil, como si la situación no estuviera lo bastante clara.

—Lo siento.—Ludwig le apartó e inició una huida.

Feliciano no era tan fuerte, pero sus piernas delgadas le permitían correr a buena velocidad. Debía distraerlo si quería irse, así que en lugar de irse por la entrada principal, quiso girar y desviarse por alguno de esos pasillos clasicistas, y lo hubiera hecho si Feliciano no le hubiera agarrado. No le costó mucho propinarle un puñetazo en la boca que hizo que le saltase un diente, recuperando tiempo para reintentar su plan.

No cayó en la cuenta de que Vargas conocía mejor esa casa, y se podía escabullir entre pasadizos ocultos. Más de una vez lo vio de frente y tuvo que obligarse a girar, no queriendo en un principio matarle, pero con cada nueva aparición su pensamiento le hacía considerar más esa posibilidad, y cuando, en el jardín interior de la mansión, Feliciano le clavó una espada en la espalda, supo que el italiano no sobreviviría.

Sacó el arma sin hacer ningún tipo de ademán extraño y la herida se le cerró. Feliciano observó eso extrañado y asustado a partes iguales, pero era su hija la que estaba en juego, así que su parte primitiva tomó el control y se abalanzó contra Ludwig, recibiendo un balazo en la pierna y otro en el brazo.

Cayó sobre las flores, manchando algunos pétalos con sangre, igualmente su mirada no dejó lugar a dudas de que lucharía hasta el final, recibiendo una mirada de desprecio por Ludwig.

—¿En serio vas a intentarlo?

En un sobreesfuerzo, Feliciano volvió a tratar de atacarle, dando un salto ignorando el dolor, sintiendo como su piel era quemada y atravesada por una bala, muriendo cuando una explosión de sangre salió de su cuerpo, y que junto a su cadáver, mancharon las flores.

Fluture no reaccionó ante la muerte de su padre aún imbuida por el shock de lo ocurrido con su madre, permitiendo a Ludwig poder cogerla sin esfuerzo. A la salida se topó con dos desconocidos que tenían cierta resemblanza con el asesinado. Observaron al bebé y le dedicaron tal mueca tan macabra que pretendía ser sonrisa que incluso a él le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—¿Vienes del Hospital de la Caridad?

—¿Qué les importa?

—No te preocupes. Sabía que Tino no mandaría a un cualquiera a realizar esta difícil tarea. Vámonos, Carlo.—Se marcharon con porte orgullosa.

Dudó unos segundos sobre el nivel de realidad de lo que acababa de ver. ¿Serían esa mujer y ese chico reales? ¿O sólo los había imaginado? No le llevó mucho concluir que debían ser reales y debían odiar a Feliciano o a Fluture. Tomó una barca indicando él mismo las direcciones cuando el barquero no supo la posición de esa isla.

Feliks corroboró que podría darle la vida de Fluture a Madeleine. No quiso preguntar por el destino de sus padres, no queriendo sentirse aún más culpable. Pensó en sí mismo como un maldito egoísta mientras el cuerpo de Fluture se volvió pálido y rígido, sin fijarse en las constantes vitales de Madeleine, sólo queriendo volver a ver a Toris.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta metálica, Nataliya observaba el cuerpo de la víctima tirado en el suelo mientras su figura se deformaba, volviéndose más alargado.

—¡Toris!—Feliks corrió hacia él y lo abrazó en el suelo.

—¿Se muere?—Preguntó Nataliya.

—No. Sólo busca un modo para regresar a nuestro mundo y curarse allí.

—Entiendo.

—Volvamos a casa. Aunque, si no te importa, voy antes a dejar una cosa. Estaré contigo enseguida.—Nataliya respondió con una sonrisa dulce mientras tomaba en brazos a la resucitada e ignoraba a Fluture y los rastros de sangre de Ludwig. El cuadro de Sergei había acertado, ellos eran un peligro por separado, y más aún, juntos.

Dejaron a la pareja tirada en el suelo. Toris aún lloraba por las heridas que le habían hecho inhumanamente. Feliks sólo se acurrucó a su lado, buscando un modo de darle calor para consolarle y para obtener algo del suyo y consolarse a sí mismo por su despiadado acto que le perseguiría para el resto de sus días.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo final (2/2)**

Casi había amanecido cuando Arthur e Isabel escucharon pasos muy rápidos frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban. Allistair no podía ser, pues ni él ni su familia se alojaban cerca y Haydden Merdinus ya había vuelto a su casa en Cardiff tras haber determinado la causa de la muerte de Vargas como envenenamiento y tras haber recibido la denuncia de Feliciano contra su abuela. Podría haber sido algún tipo de criado o mucama, pero no estaban en ningún hotel. El recuerdo de la visión de Allistair hizo que el corazón se les parase, y más aún cuando una mano atravesó la puerta como si necesitara cerciorarse de que podía. La mano se marchó por unos segundos y finalmente Erzsébet atravesó la entrada y les observó con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Os estaba buscando.

—¿Para qué?—Pensó que deberían haber llamado a Constança, la única que podría haberse enfrentado a ella en caso de un ataque.

—Quiero ayudaros. Siento lo que ocurrió en Musiker Seele. Iba a dejaros tranquilos mientras vagaba junto a Roderich por las ruinas de lo que un día fue nuestro hogar, hasta que averigüé que _ellos_ seguían vivos.

—¿Ellos?

—Berwald Oxenstierna y Tino Väinämöinën. Eran los médicos dentro del manicomio en el que estuve presa por algún tiempo. Al principio Berwald fue bueno conmigo y los demás, pero se juntó con Tino y eso lo cambió profundamente a peor, volviéndose el cruel esclavo de ese hijo de perra que nos torturaba de miles de formas distintas. Encontré una fotografía en la que salía con esos sujetos: Rómulo Vargas y Sergei Arlovski, y me picó la curiosidad sobre la relación que podrían guardar con la forma en que fuimos torturados. Nunca creí que vería... Eso... Combina a humanos con animales, generando una especie de bestias terroríficas que le obedecen esperando que él acabe con su sufrimiento interno, si es que sobreviven. Los niños pequeños y los bebés normalmente no lo hacen. Tomé una fotografía de uno de esos seres tras haber poseído a un empleado, teniendo que usar la misma fotografía en la que aparecían ellos. Tras el ataque la dejé en la mesita para que Isabel la encontrase.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

—Para guiaros. Nadie sabe con total seguridad donde está el Hospital de la Caridad, pues, como lo fue Delos, es una isla móvil. Tras mucho buscar la encontré, y ahora os llevaré, pero con una condición: Quiero encargarme por mí misma de Tino Väinämöinën. Esta noche Berwald Oxenstierna fue asesinado por un _daimoni_ _,_ y no creo que eso le vaya a alegrar demasiado, así que os recomendaría coger vuestras armas.

Aún no podían creerse la situación, pero era la única persona (si es que aún podía ser considerada como tal) que les había hablado sobre la identidad del misterioso hombre rubio de la fotografía, sus actividades y su relación no sólo con Rómulo, sino con los sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo. Erzsébet redujo su energía, ahora sólo pudiendo ser vista por Isabel y le susurraba las indicaciones para ese paseo en la barca. El pobre barquero volvió a sorprenderse por su trabajo, llevando ahora a un tipo cargando una pistola y a una chica con un hacha más grande que ella, ambos vestidos con ropa negra y con expresiones tan serias que parecían heraldos de la muerte. El barquero pensó que iba siendo hora de jubilarse mientras esas direcciones tomadas les llevaron a una isla con un edificio blanco casi en ruinas con un bosque trasero. Esos dos descendieron con actitud de defensa, y con sólo oír los gritos de guerra del interior de ese lugar, este barquero se largó.

Tino aún observaba el cadáver de Berwald. Recordó sus momentos juntos. Recordó aquella vez en Austria, cuando se sentaron en un precioso parque y observaron las hoja caídas. Recordó su calor tumbados en esa pequeña cama que compartían. Recordó sus sonrisas tenues y sus ojos celestes como el cielo en un día soleado. Recordó sus abrazos y sus palabras de cariño en su voz grave y tosca que habría asustado al más pintado. Atesoró todos esos recuerdos y muchos más mientras su lágrima caía en el suelo.

¿Quién podría haberle hecho eso a su Berwald? quien hubiera sido merecía la peor de las venganzas. Encontró la puerta metálica algo abierta, y en su interior comprobó que le faltaba un experimento, uno que había mostrado demasiado aguante. Lo acusó mentalmente, viendo en el asesinado con un bisturí la prueba definitiva. Con lo maltrecho que ese hombre estaba no debería haber ido muy lejos si había iniciado una huida por el bosque, así que dio una orden:

—¡Atacad a los intrusos!—Un grito más animal que humano fue suficiente respuesta para poder retirarse a sus aposentos.

Aquel era el grito que Isabel y Arthur habían tomado como suficiente para entrar y empezar a luchar con esos seres a base de disparos y hachazos. En un esquina que ellos no veían cegados por esa avalancha, alguien también mataba a esos seres también a base de hachazos. Unos niños lo miraban asustados, jamás habiendo visto a Mathias tan violento. Lukas no poseía su otra forma, la híbrida, pues estaba esperando a que el Hombre con Cabeza de Disco llegara pronto y pudiesen realmente salir de esa situación.

—¡Isabel, cúbreme, tengo que cargar!—Ella tuvo que dejar algo mitad mujer y mitad tigre para enfrentarse a la criatura que había aparecido en el pasillo de su casa en aquella ocasión. Observó a Arthur meter nuevas balas y retó al monstruo a ir a por ella.

E

se ser se lanzó sin miramientos, ignorando la sangre y los restos de sus compañeros y lanzó un arañazo que ella esquivó a tiempo. Aprovechando ese giro, se balanceó usando su hacha como eje, clavándola en el costado negruzco. Ese ser cayó al suelo y musitó un simple "Gracias". Quedó paralizada por su tristeza unos segundos, pero el impacto de la bala sobre un monstruo que iba a morderla la sacó de su ensoñación. Con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció a Arthur y volvió a su posición inicial, aunque una nueva oleada de híbridos les hizo saber que no iban a poder conseguirlo.

—¡Necesitamos que entren a una habitación común!

—¿De la que han salido? ¿La de la puerta metálica?

—¡Exacto! ¡Una vez allí podríamos reventarles!—Arthur mostró un cartucho de dinamita en su chaqueta.

—¡Pero necesitamos una distracción muy grande!

Y como si de una ayuda divina se tratase, escucharon un grito de dolor. Vieron a una figura alta, delgada y trajeada con su cabeza compuesta a base de discos que giraban generando un sonido extraño. Lukas y Mathias cargaron cada uno a un niño y aprovecharon esa confusión para huir. Los monstruos se arremolinaron y entraron en su sala. Arthur prendió la mecha, lanzó el cartucho y entre ambos detectives cerraron la puerta, escuchando una explosión poco después. No hubo ningún tipo de intento de abrir el portón, quedándose a solas con el Hombre con Cabeza de Disco.

—Gracias.—No recibió ningún gesto por ese salvador, sino que éste se marchó.—¿Lo convocaste tú, Isabel?

—No.

—Pero, ¿era un monstruo, un fantasma, un demonio?

—Arthur, no sé qué era eso. No era nada que haya visto antes.

Observaron juntos con incertidumbre la salida tomada por el Hombre con Cabeza de Disco. Un grito de ira les hizo correr hasta una habitación. Consideraban la posibilidad de que algún monstruo hubiese sobrevivido, pero sólo hallaron a Erzsébet observando el cadáver de Tino, que colgaba por el cuello de una soga. No fue capaz de soportar la pérdida de Berwald, no podía ver una vida sin él, así que prácticamente destruyó su obra y se destruyó a sí mismo después.

—Se ha suicidado antes de que yo llegara. Maldito hijo de perra. En fin, ahora si me disculpáis, debo volver a Musiker Seele. Roderich debe estar esperándome. Muchas gracias, Isabel, Arthur. cuando queráis volver a mi pueblo, hacedlo.

—No. Por mi parte, hasta quiero volver a la cafetería. ¿Y tú?—Se dirigió directamente a su mujer.

—Me quedaré en Robos. Creo que Constança podría encargarse de cosas sobrenaturales de ahora en adelante...

—En ese caso, ha sido todo un placer.

Erzsébet se desvaneció ante la mirada del matrimonio que hicieron poco más que volver a la costa a la espera de una barca, abrazándose bajo la luz de la luna mientras pensaban y deseaban que sus vidas a partir de entonces fuesen más tranquilas. Si hubiesen girado su vista hacia el bosque habrían visto a Mathias y a Lukas tratando de calmar a unos niños pequeños desconsolados ante el horror del que habían sido testigos. Cuando el sol hubiera salido totalmente, ellos tomarían un barco hacia la isla que se hallaba conectado al resto de la península y se marcharían en coche de caballos hacia el norte, de donde habían resultado ser ambos. Allí podrían establecerse como una familia feliz y normal dado que las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ellos mientras organizaban esa huida, pudiendo Emil y Eira ser sus hijos. Ambas familias habían encontrado finalmente la paz y la calma que tanto merecían, aunque no todo iba a ser felicidad para todos los que habían sufrido bajo los sucesos de Città Acquatica:

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la luz del sol los tocó. Extrañada, Luljeta encontró un atizador de chimeneas manchado de sangre junto a ella. Era de día y no veía a Fluture en la habitación. Tal vez Feliciano la había despertado por ella. Achacó hallarse allí a un nuevo ataque de sonambulismo al no poder recordar nada, sólo preguntándose por la procedencia de la sangre del atizador.

Salió llamando a ambos, pero no encontró respuesta alguna. Caminó extrañada y asustada por los pasillos con su retahíla particular. En uno vio un pequeño rastro de sangre junto a una pieza dental adulta. ¿Sería de Feliciano? Y si era así, ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Tendría algo que ver la sangre de la herramienta?

Pensó que ese ataque había sido más fuerte y violento de lo habitual, corrió gritando los nombres de ambos por los pasillos de la mansión. Sólo consiguió despertar a Sakura, quien aún vivía ahí a la espera de su divorcio para poder irse y quien la observó como quien mira a un asesino despiadado.

—Por favor no me ataques.

—¿Atacarte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Anoche golpeaste a Feliciano con ese trasto de las cenizas, lo llevaste al jardín interior y lo asesinaste a balazos. Luego ahogaste a Fluture en la bañera y la dejaste con su padre entre las flores. Yo conseguí esconderme de tu ira asesina. Debería denunciarte por lo que has hecho y...

Luljeta dejó de escuchar a la esposa legítima y corrió al jardín interior, encontrando la escena descrita. Se echó a llorar, frente a los cadáveres, derrumbándose a medida que su llanto se incrementaba. Entonces, su mirada cayó sobre la pistola que yacía en el suelo dejando que esa idea alcanzara su maltrecha mente. Un nuevo disparo se escuchó, cayendo ahora la madre sobre las flores junto a las dos personas que más había querido, y junto a las cuales reposaría hasta que su piel se pudriera y sus huesos se redujeran a polvo.

Sakura lo observó, escupió en dirección a los tres y se despidió con estas palabras:

—La vuestra fue una historia de amor tan mala y trágica que parece escrita por una petarda con mucho aburrimiento. Espero que hayáis entendido que no pienso ser burlada así otra vez.—Y cogió sus maletas para quien sabe si irse ella a Albania, a Japón o a buscar a la sombra a la que había visto depositar el cadáver de la niña en el jardín, pero lo que estaba seguro era que nunca iba a volver a ser vista.

 **FIN**

 **(Bien, aquí termina este fanfic. Por favor, si aún quedan dudas, no seáis tímidos)**


End file.
